Realm of lament
by LemoN-X-DroP
Summary: Continuance of HBP, the story goes on. Living in the world of pain and regret. Harry is on the quest to destroy the Horcruxes. People are forgiven and Harry can start moving towards the final fight. Read and review!
1. Owls and Presents

Title: Realm of lament

Author: LemoM-X-DroP

Plot: Continuance of HBP, the story goes on. Living in the world of pain and regret. Harry is on the quest to destroy the Horcruxes. Can the ultimate joyful thought save him in the end? Main couples: HPGW, HGRW. Read and review

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To keep on pretending that you comprehend

To keep on putting up a shield

To keep on hiding

In pain

In grieve

In memories of the past

I feel like

The empty reflection

Of what people perceive in me

They say:

They know

They understand

But do they?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry read the words that he had emptily jotted down on the piece of parchment before him.

He was silently shocked by his own words. They were true, yes. But to read them like this, his heart clenched.

He put away his quill and ink, into his trunk. The parchment that was still resting in his lap, he folded up and stuffed it into the photo album that he had once gotten from Hagrid. That album bared not only photos of his parents, but also his thoughts and feelings of the last past two years. He had learned by time: that it helped when he emptied his feelings down on paper, somehow the weight on his shoulders would lift.

Harry glanced around his small room that once belonged to his obese, large cousin, Dudley. It was messy and insignificant. Harry never regarded it as a shelter of comfort like a normal child. No, for Harry it was a prison. And he only remained there because he promised his mentor of trust; Dumbledore, that he would.

But when he comes of age, he would leave. That was a promise he made to himself. That very promise gave Harry hope. Hope that he would leave this hell-hole, and soon.

Very soon, in fact.

Harry looked wearily over to his alarm clock to discover that he is now 17 years old.

In his mind he chanted lazily:

_Happy Birthday to me_

_Happy Birthday to me_

_Happy Birthday to meeeheeeeee_

_Happy birthday to me_

Harry suppressed a laugh of pity towards himself. Was his life worth it? Worth to waste his time on memories and dreams? Eventually he would have to face Lord Voldemort: be killed, or would have to kill. Not something you would look forward to….he figured.

Harry forced these thoughts out of his mind. Instead he focused on the happy things. Leaving the Dursleys, seeing Ron and Hermione again, the wedding……Ginny………...

Ginny, the ultimate happy thought….that depressed him thoroughly.

How could he not adore her? Why did he push her away, when his heart ached every living minute for her? Love. What a cliché answer, but it was that truth. He could not see her hurt, that's why he pushed her away, for her own safety.

Harry now strained Ginny's kind face away from his eyes (regretfully). He decided to focus on something else. He got up from his desk and walked towards the closed window. He tugged it up slowly, allowing a cool breeze to meet his face.

He gazed out to the star-scattered sky. He watched the heavens for a while absentminded, until he noticed in the corner of his eye: 4 owls soaring his way. Harry quickly opened the window more broadly and stepped aside just in time for them to shoot into his room.

One was white, his very own Hedwig. The other was Errol, The Weasley's family owl and the last two Harry did not recognize. He walked over to them when a fifth owl just wheeled in and bounced its way to a stop by the rest of the owls: who clucked their beaks disapprovingly at the little thing.

Harry went automatically first to Hedwig. He untied the letter and parcel from her outstretched claw, and unrolled the message.

The messy writing was undoubtedly Hagrid's.

_Dear Harry._

_I was wandering how you were. Haven't been hearing much from you lately. In any case I am alright, and so is Weather wings. _

_Congrats on your Birthday! Hope yeh like yeh present. Nothing special though. Don't get yeh hopes up. Just a little something I made. Supposed to bring yeh luck the ruddy things. _

_It's been a while since Dumbledore's gone. Merlin I do miss him. Minerva has been making sure I am aloud to stay here. The ministry was all edgy and wanted me out, back where I belong: In the mountains. But she put her foot down like Dumbledore would have. And I'm staying! I guess we shouldn't worry so much about Hogwarts, Minerva can handle it. _

_Anyway, enjoy your summer!_

_Write me soon_

_Hagrid_

_P.S_

_Grawp is doing so good now, he can say really difficult stuff now like: "Good evening", and "pleased to meet you"!_

Harry chuckled to himself, the image of Grawp shaking a small wizard's hand flashed in front of his eyes. The little wizard was scared shitless and Grawp was thoroughly enjoying himself, almost breaking the wizard's arm in his excitement.

Harry put the letter on his desk and turned to the parcel. He quickly unwrapped it to find a small pendant. The pendant was carved out of a shiny stone and it had all sorts of markings over it. Harry put his finger to the stone and traced the deep markings, he smiled inwardly. He slowly put it around his neck, where it hang next to another medallion; the false locket.

He moved on towards Errol. The scruffy owl carried a box of honey-duke's supreme coco bars and a note wishing him Happy Birthday; Love from the Weasley's.

The third owl was a copper color and clucked its beak impatiently. It held out its leg for Harry so he could take away the bird's burden. Harry did as the bird requested and found himself holding a small box from the Order. He lifted the lid and a small card fell out. Harry snatched the card and read it.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

This is a special little gift that Dumbledore

and the rest of the order were planning

to give to you.

It's a safety pin!

Pin it to your cloak

and you will be safe from most spells;

It will rebound them away

Greetings and love from:

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody; Etc.

Harry gazed into the box. Indeed; a little silver pin was resting in the soft padding of the box. Harry carefully fingered it out and gave a better look at the pin. It was small, silver (obviously) and it had a small, red ruby set into the top of it. Harry immediately pinned it to his robes and smiled.

The fourth owl was from Hermione. She had given him a present that she thought would be handy for the journey. It was like cage, but made from strong leather instead of metal. She wrote in her letter that he could use it to carry things on the back of his broom. Harry placed it next to his broom; for later.

The last owl was obviously from Ron, seeing it was Pig that was bouncing around energetically, waiting for Harry to remove the present from his back. Harry laughed when he read the letter that Ron had written with it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you mate? Hope to be seeing you soon!_

_Well you gift was supposed to be special and still handy so I figured I'd actually get you a WORKING sneak-o-scope. Lupin told me where to get a quality one so me and Ginny got together and bought one for you! Excellent ey? Hope you like it!_

_Love from_

_Ron and Ginny Weasley_

Harry stared at the reasonable sized, black Sneak-o-scope that glinted in the moonlight. Another present that was for the journey. A gift; preparing him for his possible death. "Geez thanks guys." Harry thought sarcastically.

Yeah okay! They were nice, pretty gifts. But some how Harry would have been just as satisfied with a watch, or a new chess set. He did not mean to sound ungrateful not at all…..it was just……hard to explain.

Harry fell down onto his bed and lazily ate one of his coco bars. Better start planning his escape from the Dursleys…..

With the thought of Harry soaring away into the night sky; he fell as sleep.


	2. Flying saucers and raging Ginny

Draco didn't take the news well, as Snape had expected. The teenager stared at him blankly, trying to make his mind process the information given to him. His face had slowly grown pale and his eyes were watery. Snape wondered if he should leave the boy alone, but his thoughts were put on hold by Draco moving away from him, trembling.

"Draco?" Snape asked cautiously.

Draco said nothing, he kept on backing away from Snape. Eventually Draco backed into the cupboard behind him, still blank, he turned around and looked at it. He placed his finger on a dusty saucer and let his finger glide over the filthy rim. He whipped the dirt off on his pants and turned his head back to Snape.

"These yours?" he said in a shaking voice.

"Yes, they belonged to my mother. See the "P" set in it; in Golden leave? Stands for her last name "Prince"." Snape said conversationally, but his voice cold. He wandered silently why Draco was talking about his mother's saucers, instead of attacking his old professor to death.

"You value them?" Draco continued in the same voice that you would never have expected from the old Draco. No, this voice sounded sad; possibly afraid.

Snape nodded, not seeing where Draco was going with this pointless conversation. But before he knew it, a saucer was thrown at him. Snape ducked right in time, and only to get up to meet more flying saucers; all aimed neatly for his head.

Snape continued dodging them, only hit by one. The saucer shattered at Snape's side and he yelled out a muffled gasp of pain.

Draco only stopped throwing saucers when he ran out of ammunition.

"What w-" Snape began to yell but Draco cut through him. "What was that for? Killing my parents." Draco answered simply in a regained cold voice.

"I." Snape started jerkily. "DID not kill your parents. You-know-who did. And it was your bloody fault."

"My fault? How? I was supposed to kill Dumbledore. I was almost there! But no! You and your ego had to interfere and kill him for me! When I was perfectly capable o-"

"No you were not. You were shaking like a little toddler." Snape interrupted, clutching his side.

"I _was_. If I only had a little more time. But thanks to you; he killed my parents because I supposedly didn't have the guts to do it. I DID! If _you_ would only have let me, they did not have to die…" Draco yelled, ending his sentence with a sob.

Snape stared at the teenager. The boy _had _talent. Until he started to have little feelings like regret. Now all that was left of the once ambitious death eater; a little crying boy. Lost in his own little world of grieve; Draco cried.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ginny, Tonks and Hermione stood fussing over a cauldron of stew when Lupin strolled into the kitchen. He watched the two teenager's debate weather they should add onions, or not. He chuckled when he saw the slowly reddening face of his love; Tonks.

"No Ginny! Onions will only give it a funny taste!" Hermione said in exasperation.

"Tuh tuh! As if the stew won't be funny enough with all that stuff _you_ added to it." Ginny replied, placing one hand on her hip, and the other was wagging its finger in Hermione's face.

If looks could kill, Ginny would be dead and buried.

"ARG! You NEED tomatoes in a stew! That is just a rule!" she shot back.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and laughed meanly. "Dearest Hermione, where have you read that? In "The cooking book for dumb otters" perhaps?"

Hermione virtually growled and hissed through clenched teeth, "That; Ginervra Antoinette Weasley. Is NOT funny."

"Ow but it is." She chuckled back.

"Fine, for _your_ standards…it is yes!" Hermione said with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny said furiously.

Lupin watched slightly dazed, this certainly wasn't the dull evening he had planned. He sat back and enjoyed the debate, barely noticing a red head sitting down next to him.

"Lovely isn't it?" Ron joked.

Lupin nodded and turned his head to the beaming Ron.

"Are they always like this?" he asked, mildly interested.

"Recently yes. Don't get it. Mad about something. Ginny been avoiding me too." Ron explained with a sigh.

"Tension I suppose." Lupin said knowingly.

"Yeah but it is damn annoying. God I wish Harry was around. These two haven't been much fun. Always bitching about something. Ginny ignoring me, and if I hang around Hermione she is always talking about how mean Ginny is. Not exactly aware that Ginny is my sister I think. Used some rather foul words….blimey, really foul words."

Lupin smiled in his fashion of understandment and said jokingly, "Must be the time of the month. For both of them….or they were hit with a permanent PMS charm…heard of that once…." He said, looking way, lost in thought. Ron laughed but stopped when a very agitated voice screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WILL YOU TWO BICKERING HO'S PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Hermione and Ginny both went silent and turned to their work; Hermione slicing Tomatoes, and Ginny cutting onions.

"Excellent." Said Tonks in her regained friendly voice, and got back to work herself.

Ron and Lupin exchanged worried/humorous glances and decided it was best to start talking about something else. Quidditch.

"Gosh. I thought I heard yelling from here! But you all seem alright. Is the stew almost done?" a mother voice asked, just entering the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley! Almost ready!" Hermione answered quickly, sounding a lot like a house elf.

"Good, good." Mrs. Weasley tittered, putting down the laundry basket and now bustling over to the cauldron and examining it.

"Yes I believe it's ready….DINNER!" she called out to the hall. Almost immediately a thunder of foot steps made their way down into the kitchen. The entire Weasley family, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Mundungus seated themselves at the large table.

"So how is the business going?" Mundungus asked in fake interest to the Weasley twins.

"Spiffing." Fred answered brightly.

"Marvelous." George added.

"So well." Fred laughed.

"Couldn't be better." George said with a smirk.

"How much did we make last week George?" Fred asked his brother mockingly.

"Oooooh, about156 galleons." George answered happily.

"Great." Sighed Mundungus, clearly not meaning it. He hated that these two little bugs were having a better business them him. Ron snorted when he saw Mundungus's defeated expression, and the triumphant smirks on his brother's faces.

But the small bubble of happiness burst as quickly as it appeared. On the other side of the table there were two heated voices.

"What am I doing wrong now Ginny!"

"O nothing. Nothing at all. If you don't count that you are eating like a pig." Ginny answered airily. Hermione looked stunned, so did the rest of the table.

"Ginny that's enough." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"But it's not!" Ginny exclaimed with a smile, now turning back to Hermione.

"Sorry." She said.

"That's okay-" Hermione started but then Ginny said with an even wider grin.

"Sorry my mistake. You were not eating like a pig, but like a beast."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and gave Ginny a light smack across her check.

"Not only that Hermione. You are not only a beast. But a mean, self-centered, lying, worthless BEAST!" Ginny said, screaming the last part.

Hermione just stared at Ginny, a tear rolled over her check and onto her plate.

"Your right-" she started saying.

"No she is NOT! Ginny what is wrong with you?" Mr. Weasley said from across the table.

Ginny stood up dramatically and sighed. She pointed to Hermione, "Her and… (aiming her finger at Ron) him." She said coldly.

"But why?" Lupin started.

"They won't tell me." Ginny said with a sob.

"Wont tell you what?" Fred said eagerly, no one noticing that Hermione and Ron both turned their heads.

"What they are up to! Something is going on between them and Harry! They are going somewhere, and they won't tell me why…or where! I want to know! I _need_ to know……..because…..BECAUSE…..I love….him." she said, raising her voice until the end. Her voice went low, almost audible when she whispered the last three words.

There were a few gasps and a small thud. Ginny spun around and the people at the table turned their heads towards the door.

There at the opening stood Harry. His mouth slightly open, his trunk right of him, his broom under one arm and Hedwig's cage besides his left foot.

Ginny inhaled sharply, "Ow fuck it all!" she screamed in frustration. With that; she ran out of the room, passing Harry without a second glance. Hermione stood up quickly and said, "I'll go talk to her." And she hurried after her best friend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Okay, second chapter done…no reviews…:( **

**If any one does read it, please review, I'm a review maniac you see! **

**O well hoped you liked it! Poor Drakie-poo, should have let him throw more saucers at Snape, tuh tuh. **

**Aloha, enjoy your holiday:)**


	3. In his arms

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**GoterdamRung-Yeah, I can imagine a very awkward scene like that….funny for the friends, horrible for Ginny**

**ConsiderablyUnforviable- Sorry about the spelling mistakes! I'm a bit of a messy writer, I'll watch it some more. Thanks for the tip!**

**SpiritFoxx-Ty, more is coming**

**Luna Lovegood8- Yeah okay, maybe a bit over the top, but it was fun to right XD**

**Jessfreak2244- Longer chapters? Kk, I'll try, and there is some definite juicy romance coming up. :0 :0 No more Draco shit? How dare you (:P)…well if you insist, less of that, or let's just make it more interesting :)**

**Kazziedal****- Ty, Trying to update soon after every chapter**

**Fauzia- Aren't you amazing, you actually reviewed :P Have ya heard? I'm staying at school! Were going to France together! Aha! **

**CaRiSsA3- Why thank you, personally I'm wandering the same thing**

**If you reviewed and you are not on this list, I'm sorry, I must not have gotten the review in my mail box….**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry sat on the ledge of his window; he gazed out to the midnight sky and wandered how his life had come to this.

Harry remembered the beginning of the day;

_Flash back: _

_Harry came down to breakfast like always. _

_He wore the same casual muggle clothes that were plainly too big for him; because they once belonged to Dudley. His hair was untamed and he wore a sleepy smile. The Dursley's did not acknowledge his presence, but that was no surprise, they never did, not even on his Birthday. _

"_Good morning!" Harry stated cheerily while taking a seat at the table._

_No one replied. Maybe Dudley did, but Harry doubted that the annoyed grunt meant something other besides: Fuck off. _

_Aunt Petunia stood bustling over the stove; Uncle Vernon was reading yesterday's newspaper and Dudley was sitting concentrated by the TV. Harry smiled, the daily routine was about to change. _

"_I'm leaving today." He announced in a delightful tone that would make Ron vomit. _

_A pan clattered on the floor, and Uncle Vernon's fat head shot up from the newspaper._

"_What!" he asked in alarm._

"_I'm leaving today." Harry repeated with a broad smile._

"_I thought that twat (Dumbledore) told you to stay here." Uncle Vernon replied smartly. _

"_Oh yes he did. But now I am of age….and that twat (he accentuated the word twat) is gone…..so I'm leaving." Harry said happily._

_(By the way, Harry is not cheerful because Dumbledore is dead, oh no no no…..he is just happy that he can leave the Dursley's) _

"_Dumbly….something….is gone?" Uncle Vernon asked, slowly growing pale. _

"_Yes, yes, yes." Harry said impatiently, as though Uncle Vernon was extremely dumb (no doubt there!)._

"_Oh, so you're leaving? Where are you planning to go?" Uncle Vernon said, thinking he clearly outsmarted the boy._

"_I have house. Don't you remember? I'm planning to go there for the rest of the summer…oh…at least until the wedding. Then me and my friends are going on a life risking trip to kill lord Voldemort." Harry said in a monotone happy voice. _

_(Dudley suddenly got interested and watched with rapt attention.)_

"_You wha?" Uncle Vernon asked, his face getting back to its normal red._

"_Oh, but that is a long story….and I doubt you would be interested…." Harry said seriously, but with a Dumbledore-twinkle in his eyes. _

_Uncle Vernon grunted something under the lines: Preposterous! _

"_Now I have to take my leave…um….I cant say it was nice here the last past years…but it was certainly worth to remember……...I think." Harry said, getting up now and heading for the door._

"_Hold on!" Uncle Vernon cried, getting up too._

"_Why?" Harry inquired._

"_Because…um…because I did not give you permission to leave!" Uncle Vernon bellowed._

"_Whenever did I need that?" Harry said disdainfully. _

_Uncle Vernon did not bother to answer so he wavered Harry off, scowling heavily. _

_Harry trudged upstairs, he was a bit disappointed. That was supposed to be way more interesting. O well, better get packing._

_Once in his room he flicked his wand a couple of times so that everything was neatly stacked into his trunk. He actually mastered the sock folding ability at school; he could tease Tonks about that. _

_He harnessed his trunk and Hedwig's cage to his broom, and put invisibility charms on himself, his broom and all his things. Ready to go then._

_He opened the window carefully and kicked off, leaving his past behind_

Yes, the morning had not been amazingly interesting as he had expected. But he DID leave the Dursley's. And that is important.

But the rest of the day was rather hectic…coming to The burrow to find no one there…except Fleur and Bill…who were not exactly happy to see him…since they were a bit busy.

But they told Harry where he needed to go, and so he arrived at Grimmauld's place to hear Ginny's confession. He felt relieved when Hermione ran after her…..and not him

_Flashback_

_Harry stepped into the hallway to meet voices from the kitchen. He cautiously made his way there and listened at the door. _

"_What they are up to! Something is going on between them and Harry! They are going somewhere, and they won't tell me why…or where! I want to know! I need to know……..because…..BECAUSE…..I love….him." Ginny's voice said, raising her voice until the end. Her voice went low, almost audible when she whispered the last three words._

_There were a few gasps and a small thud. Ginny spun around and the people at the table turned their heads towards the door._

_There at the opening stood Harry. His mouth slightly open, his trunk right of him, his broom under one arm and Hedwig's cage besides his left foot. _

_Ginny inhaled sharply, "Ow fuck it all!" she screamed in frustration. With that; she ran out of the room, passing Harry without a second glance. Hermione stood up quickly and said, "I'll go talk to her." And she hurried after her best friend. _

"_Welcome Harry!" Fred and George said simultaneously, both ignoring Ginny's out burst._

"_Hello…" Harry said awkwardly, checking the door for no reason._

"_Do you think I should go talk to her?" he asked the room uncertainly._

"_Um, no let Hermione handle that." Tonks said quickly._

"_Better to leave that, for another girl." Charlie added with a smirk._

"_Yes, and those two have been getting along SO well the last past days." Ron said sarcastically to his brother. _

"_I think they can work THAT out for the moment…." Lupin thought out loud._

"_What do you guys mean? Have Hermione and Ginny been fighting?" Harry asked, a bit worried._

"_Yes, and not just a bit." Tonks said irritably. _

"_Why?" _

"_Well something about you." Fred said with a shrug._

"_You heard her. 'Something is going on between Harry and them (girly voice), I want to know, I need to know!'…..you've got some explaining to do, Harry mate." George added, winking at him. _

"_Yes Harry. Where are you going with Ron and Hermione…I hope…it is not about Dumbledore or is it?" Lupin inquired._

"_Yeah, well….we can talk about that later." Harry said quickly, glancing again at the door._

_Lupin nodded, Harry would only discuss that with him…in private. _

"_Can I sit down? I'm rather hungry." Harry confessed._

"_Oh yes dear!" Molly exclaimed, finally seeing the opportunity to mother Harry. _

_She quickly stood up and bustled over to him. After a quick glance at him she made her usual announcement. "You need some feeding up. You're as thin as a stick…a stick that had been on a diet for two years."_

_Harry smiled lightly, and aloud himself to be dragged over to the table and to be seated next to Ron. Ron greeted Harry with a one armed hug and immediately got back to their old routine._

"_Happy Birthday. So how did you get here?" he asked, turning his chair to Harry. _

"_By broom, oh don't worry Mr. Weasley...I used an invisibility spell on me and my broom." Harry said, adding the last part when he saw Arthur's expression. _

"_Brilliant, must have been quite a ride. When did you leave?" _

_(by this time Harry had a plate of interesting looking stew in front of him)_

"_In the morning, after confronting the Dursley's… then I left towards the burrow...to um…oh…never mind that." Harry said, better not to mention Fleur and Charlie's hobby to Mrs. Weasley. _

"_Bloody excellent, you ran into Fleur and Charlie didn't you?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded and Ron's face broke out into a mischievous grin._

"_I did once too, Fleur got bloody pissed, ha-ha, should have seen her face……not that pretty anymore…..." Ron laughed._

"_HERMIONE, YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND DO YOU? YOU GET TO GO ALONG ON THIS WONDERFULL LITTLE TRIP OF HARRY'S, AND FACE THE SAME RISKS AS I WOULD FACE IF I CAME ALONG TOO! BUT NO, THE REAL REASON WHY HARRY DOES'NT WANT ME ALONG IS BECAUSE HE DOES'NT LOVE ME ANY MORE!" Ginny's voice screamed from upstairs._

"_On second thought, Harry you might want to go up anyways." Tonks said seriously._

"_One third thought, you may not want to…because there is a good chance that your head will be bitten of…" Fred added with the same serious voice, but every one knew he was joking. _

_Harry considered both thoughts…but knew that Tonks was probably right._

With a shudder, Harry remembered the conversation between himself and Ginny. Yes he had aloud her to kiss him….and yes he had quite enjoyed it…but…he promised her….by feeling of pity...that she was aloud to come with him on the journey…if she wanted to…he regretted it like hell…but no turning back now.

_Flashback: _

_Harry found himself up in the attic, alone with Ginny. Hermione had left them alone….there was a lot of explaining to do. From Harry's side unfortunately. Hermione had taken the liberty to explain most of the journey to Ginny. But Ginny got hysterical when Hermione had mentioned that Harry had aloud her and Ron to come. _

_Harry leaned against the wall, while Ginny sat perched on the windowsill. _

"_Why don't you love me Harry?" she asked quite suddenly._

"_I do Ginny." Harry replied stupidly._

"_Then why don't you trust me enough……to allow me to help you?" she asked with a pained expression._

"_Because I love you." Harry answered, again he could not think of anything better to say. It was the simply truth. _

"_Oh but why?" Ginny sobbed._

"_Why do I love you? Countless of reasons. You smell lovely, you are the prettiest thing alive. You fill the room with sunshine…unless you're crying…you make it hard for any one not to love you." He answered with a twinkle in his eyes._

"_Not what I mean." She said, but she couldn't help smile._

_Of course Harry knew that._

"_Yes…I figured that much out." Harry said earnestly._

"_Harry…" Ginny groaned, she jumped of the ledge and walked over to him. _

"_Yeah?" Harry said uncertainly. _

"_Trust me now, trust enough to let me come" _

_Harry sighed, "I do trust you. But do you want to risk your life?"_

"_For you…yes." Ginny whispered, being awfully close to him._

"_Then come." Harry breathed; giving up the already lost battle; a second later his lips were locked with hers. _

He closed his eyes, the wind playing on his face. At the end of this year…he hoped it would be all over.

He shut the window and clambered into his lonely bed. He waited for sleep to come. But he found himself awake late into the night. The thoughts off the coming months were haunting him….he gave up on sleep and rolled over angrily.

"It is not the time to worry." He whispered to his cushion.

"No, I believe it's not." A voice said slyly.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing besides his bed. She wore a light blue nighty and a tired smile.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she joked.

Harry nodded but was incredibly surprised when Ginny came to lie next to him.

"Shush." She said when he wanted to open his mouth. Harry closed it and looked at her with a startled expression. Ginny just smiled and snuggled into his arms. Harry beamed inwardly and clasped his arm around her. Like that they both fell asleep.


	4. Dont defy the dark lord

**Hey hey, Thanks for the reviews; they are amazing, you guys rock!**

**Tomanak- It's certainly going to get better….at least I hope people will like the change….but in any case, thanks for the review **

**Vicky- There is no better pair! They rock together (nods knowingly), ty for the review.**

**Excessivelyperky- I hate it when my reviewers are right and I'm not…:P Yeah, I forgot about that clock…but we need some Ginny/Harry fluff in this story…even though J.K is a prude…and refuses to use swear words and have some romance in her book (not that I'm complaining about her, nuh nuh)…I want to have a little bit of me in it: so that means loads of fluff from a couple of people….. :o but I also wanted to attack Dudley but even though Harry is of age now, that doesn't mean he can turn cousins into ferrets...because then he will get arrested or something and we wouldn't want that or would we now? **

**Leaviel- Okay so maybe Ginny and Hermione wouldn't fight like that…..and probably Tonks wouldn't call them ho's either…..but it was fun to write…oh, and the flashbacks...they were only for one chapter. I did not feel like writing everything when it happened because I tried that three times, and then I tried doing it in flashback…and somehow it worked! Thanks for the review, and I hope you keep on liking it. **

**Aintellin-Okay, better flash backs or no flash backs at all. Gotttit. SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING! I'm Dutch not English, I can't help mixing up the two languages once in a while…. I'll try harder to get it right. Thanks for the review. **

**Z-Loca-Grl / Kanitai / KiraxLacusfan - Yay! You rule, you did not criticise me! I'm updating soon, a bit harder the coming two weeks since I have to entertain my cousin for ten days…aarggg….but thank you for the reviews….you rock! Harry and Ginny sweetness 4ever! **

**Jeefus- Ah forgot about that! Who will find them……. A shocked Molly who bans Harry out of his own house? A giggling Tonks? A (for once) confused Hermione or…the ever so possessive Ron? I'll have to think about that, thanks for reminding me!**

**Thankya all for the reviews, they really made my morning. I never expected to get so many….**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_-The strongest force and reflecting shields are often combined with various sorts of potions. _

_A good simple spell for reflecting spells is: "Protego". _

_But this spell is only child's play compared to the real dark magic out there._

_For REAL effect, we would advice the: "Saaino avendes"; this spell will only work, when you have imbibed the potion: "Liquido felxis Saaino". _

_This potion is a complicated brew but able to prepare within 2 days. Luckily the potion can be reserved up to 4 months. Instructions on how to make the "Liquido Felxis Saaino" are in the back of the book; page: 4567; Part; A: Paragraph 3. _

_The spell; "Saaino avendes" can block strong dark curses up to the actual "Crucio" curse. _

_But this is not the only one of the many "spell / potion" shields. We named this one specifically because it is the strongest….or at least; proven the strongest. A legend tells that the only defense against the killing curse is to found in a green----------_

"Knock, knock."

"Yeah?" Harry called out to the door.

"Can I come in…or uuuhhh, or you in there with some one? Doing ummm, something?" Ron's voice said hesitantly.

"For Merlin's sake Ron. Last week was NOT what you think! And, for your information, I'm here alone….and I am certainly not doing something either." Harry said agitatedly, flipping the page.

(Ron was on Harry's neck ever since Ron woke up to find Ginny in Harry's arms)

Ron opened the door and walked in, avoiding Harry's eyes. Instead he focused on his closet.

Harry stared expectantly at Ron's back, but said nothing.

"So….why was Ginny in your bed….if you were not….doing…something." Ron asked, sparing a quick anxious glance at Harry to see his reaction.

Harry sighed, "Me and Ginny were not….._making cookies_….if that is what you think…..Ginny fell asleep in my arm okay? That's all."

Ron grunted disbelievingly, but dropped the subject.

"So what you reading?" he inquired, staring avidly at the book lying in Harry's lap.

"Something about shields and potions….I'll show it to Hermione later. It's for the journey. If the journey is ever going to happen……Lupin is watching me like a hawk."

Ron nodded knowingly, and turned his head to the window.

"Lovely day innit?" He stated lazily.

"Yeah; I wish I could go outside." Harry replied sadly.

"Why not? Because of Lupin? No, he is just talking bullshit. He can't control you and he knows it." Ron said nattily.

"You think?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Hm-hmmm." Ron answered with the same knowing nod.

"I wanna go outside." Harry declared, getting up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why did you have to be so stupid? Why? Brainless, putrid child…..Bet you wandering the same thing now?" Snape hissed, while energetically kicking the boy's side.

-"I…I…please….STOP!" Draco cried in anguish, desperately clutching his side.

Snape ignored him, and kicked as hard as he could, probably breaking Draco's protecting index finger, and a rib or two.

"Ple...hease…" Draco sobbed, tears streaming from his face.

"NO! You don't just defy the Dark Lord. YOU WILL SUFFER!" Snape screamed at the top of his lungs, and hysterically trusting his knee into Draco's already bruised side.

"Ah…" was all Draco could bring out before Snape attacked him again, and again, and again.

"Does that hurt?" he sneered.

"Think it does." He added mockingly, with a triumphant smile.

"This is what happens when you disobey the Dark Lord. If you EVER do it again, it will be much, much worse!" he finished with a devil-laugh.

Draco opened his mouth, and wanted to reply, but Snape kicked his abdomen yet again.

"You can't say that you hate the Dark lord, you can't whisper it, or cry it. You can't even think it. He will always know….and you WILL be punished. Now thank all darkness, that I'm doing that…..taking it easy on you, you know? But if you ever say what you said down there again, oh, you're dead." Snape said with a final trust.

"How…." Draco said with difficulty, trying to push himself up.

"Yes?" Snape inquired slyly, bringing his face to Draco's.

"How can I not hate him?" Draco finished, staring up into Snape's cold face, his eyes glazed.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked stunned.

"How can I not hate him?" Draco repeated, mentally preparing himself for the kill.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry leaped forward and whisked his wand out. He was just about jump from the coverings, when Ron tugged hard on his leg (so that Harry fell) and pulled him back. Harry wanted to leap again, but Ron promptly sat on his legs so that Harry could not move.

"Stay!" he hissed through clenched teeth while staring out to the fight going on between one of his two worst enemies.

"But Snape is there!" Harry gasped, struggling to get away.

"And he can kill you." Ron shot back agitatedly, pressing harder on Harry's leg, and still managing to stay hidden himself.

Harry stopped, he didn't think about that. He let go of his losing fight, and tried to pay attention to what was going on.

"You can't say that you hate the Dark lord, you can't whisper it, or cry it. You can't even think it. He will always know….and you WILL be punished. Now thank all darkness, that I'm doing that…..taking it easy on you, you know? But if you ever say what you said down there again, oh, you're dead." Snape said with a final trust.

"How…." Draco said with difficulty, trying to push himself up.

"Yes?" Snape inquired slyly, bringing his face to Draco's.

"How can I not hate him?" Draco finished, staring up into Snape's bitter face, his eyes glazed.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked astounded.

"How can I not hate him?" Draco repeated, mentally preparing himself for the kill.

Snape stared at him coldly, he slowly reached down into his cloak, retrieving out a long, shiny dagger.

"You will regret saying that." He said, before punching the dagger into Draco's chest.

Draco screamed a blood curling scream, gasping and sobbing, pain searing almost visibly through his twitching body. Snape watched a while, a satisfied grin on his face. And only when Draco's body went limp, Snape turned around and apparated.

Harry and Ron leaped out of the bushes and ran towards Malfoy. They had heard Malfoy, regretfully they understood that Malfoy was now officially on their side. The dropped down besides him, Harry shaking the body vigorously. Ron checking the pulse.

"Ron?" Harry exclaimed.

"He won't wake up!" Harry stated, eyeing the bleeding wound worriedly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Merlin, I'm sorry for the long delay. My cousin was here for almost two weeks and I had no time to write. This chapter isn't that good, I'm sorry….but don't get turned off though, the next one will be better I promise. **


	5. Ambulance?

**Okay so people did not like my original chapter 5, so here is going to be the boring….adjusted one. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Harry he's got a pulse!" Ron cried "It's weak, but still, it's there!"

"We've got get him inside!" Harry exclaimed, panicked. "Call an ambulance or something!"

"What's an ambulance?" Ron asked curiously, forgetting for a moment that Malfoy was slowly dying in front of him.

"I'll tell you later. Help me with him will you?" Harry yelled at Ron. It was a miracle none of the neighbors had heard the racket they were making. Ron nodded and obviously thinking the same as Harry, hurriedly took the lead, grabbing Draco's feet, while Harry lifted Malfoy up by his arms.

Like this they dragged Draco's body across the street, as fast as they could, – he was surprisingly heavy, noticing how much blood he'd lost – gasping and stumbling. Finally they reached the house; Ron gasped the password and pushed open the door quickly with his shoulder.

"Hermione? Ginny? Tonks? Lupin? Anyone?" Ron yelled in alarm, while letting the body drop to the floor.

Ginny and Hermione came running to see what was going on; spotted Draco and gasped.

"Harry? Ron? Why is he---?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"He and Snape-" Ron started.

"Had a fight-"

"Draco said he hated Vold-uhhh-mort…"

"Because he killed his parents or something." Harry explained, still clutching his side.

"So when Snape was gone."

"We grabbed Draco." Harry finished breathlessly.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged horrified looks.

"Is he hurt?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Of course he is hurt! He rebelled against Lord Voldemort, so Snape got all killers on him!" Ron snapped irritably.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, is he going to die?" Ginny asked concerned, stepping forward.

"I dunno… probably… WHERE THE HELL IS LUPIN?" Harry yelled frustrated, trying to stem the flow of the bleeding wound.

"Relax Harry, I'm here."

"Oh thank Merlin." Ron sighed.

"What's wrong with him? Tell me everything what happened." Lupin ordered while crouching down beside them.

"We'll tell you later, can you just make sure that he will be alright?"

Lupin nodded and started analyzing Draco with his eyes. They narrowed and grew wide again. He seemed to be thinking frantically for a solution.

"Take him upstairs, I'll be right there." He said curtly to Harry and Ron, and then he turned to Hermione and Ginny. "You two, get some wet towels, icy cold preferably."

They did as they were told, while Lupin hurried to the kitchen and ripped open the cupboards. _Where are the bloody herbs? _He grabbled impatiently through the drawers until he found what he was looking for; a small flask of deep burgundy liquid and pouch full of desiccated leaves. He hurried back upstairs to his own room, where Draco lay on his bed.

Annoyed, Lupin had half the intention to move the young boy onto another bed, but could not be bothered. He fell to his knees next to the bed and started unbuttoning Draco's shirt. Harry and Ron watched silently from the corner. Lupin finally got the blood stained shirt off when Hermione and Ginny came back with a basket full of moist towels.

"Excellent. Hermione, could you press these towels one by one to Draco's head….Ginny make sure that she doesn't run out of them….Ron, go write a letter to your parents, to Tonks, to Alastor Moody, to Popelinda Pompfrey, to Minerva McGonagall….and tell them what happened and to come here as soon as possible…..Harry, while I 'm busy trying to keep Malfoy alive, could you please tell me what happened?" Lupin asked quickly, dabbing the wound with one of the towels. While Ron and Ginny left the room; Hermione pressed the towels soothingly to Draco's head, and Harry started talking.

"Ron and I went out for a walk." He started, like telling a little child some made up story.

Lupin nodded, taking the leaves out of the pouch and grinding them between his fingers above Draco's wound.

"We heard voices, familiar voices, so we hid in the bushes and listened."

Slowly, all the leaves were grinded, and resting in and on top of the gash.

"It was a fight between Snape and Malfoy. Apparently Voldemort killed Malfoy's parents as punishment for failing to kill Dumbledore……"

Lupin was now rubbing some malodorous ointment around the cut.

"Draco said he hated Voldemort, and Snape got mad…..so Snape stabbed Malfoy and left him behind."

Lupin took out the flask of red liquid and was slowly pouring it into the wound. Malfoy's body started to twitch, as if he was in pain. Which he probably was, come to think of it.

"That's all?" Lupin asked, looking up and turning to Harry. Harry nodded, "I think Malfoy is banished from the dark side." He stated silently. "Yes, I think so too." Lupin agreed bitterly.

Harry fell silent again while Ginny came into the room carrying more towels.

"That'll do Ginny, that'll do. Please help Ron write those letters." Lupin requested, not even looking at Ginny. She nodded curtly behind his back and ran once more out of the room.

"Is he going to live?" Harry asked quietly from his corner.

"I hope so, but I can't help him alone, I hope Poppy comes soon." Lupin answered, holding his wand above the slash.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The leaves and the ointment are for healing the wound….or taming the infection, the liquid is dragon blood; Dragon blood when dried, can form a second, much stronger skin….that helps the healing process and stops the bleeding." Lupin explained briefly, "Now I'm making the blood dry."

Hermione's eyes gleamed with interest; Harry could see that she really want to help with the actual healing. "What are the towels for?" he could not help ask, hoping that a useful reply would cheer Hermione up. "They are calming, and cooling Malfoy down. He is in a state of shock, besides, I presume it was a poisonous dagger, this might prevent any developing illnesses."

Ron and Ginny came back into the room. "The letters are sent, now it's a matter of time before….anyone comes." Ron announced.

So they waited. Half an hour passed when they heard the front door open. Harry came down to see who it was.

In the hallway stood Alastor Moody, Tonks, Madame Pomprey and the Weasley's.

"Minerva couldn't come." Mad-eye announced. Harry nodded curtly and looked at the others.

"The letter said that you found Draco Malfoy and that he is hurt…is it true?" Tonks asked, stepping towards the stairs. "Yes." Harry answered. "Is he… is he on our side now?" Molly asked worriedly. "Well…." Harry started uncertainly. "He isn't on the dark side any more."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were sitting at the dusty kitchen table, not talking, just waiting… waiting to know if he was going to live or not. Everyone else was upstairs, trying to help Malfoy. So Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sent away to play the waiting game. Harry wanted to object, but Ginny pulled him away when she saw Lupin's face.

Harry was silently sipping his butter beer while the other three were playing muggle cards. Hermione was winning, since she was the only one who played it before in her life. He wanted to scream at them. Someone was dying, would probably die, and they were, playing a game. He didn't see how they could look so calm. Sure, they all hated Malfoy, but if he was going to die… Harry didn't want to think of that possibility. He hated him, sure, but who would he have to hate now? Who would bring him into so many detentions? He made a face, and in an attempt to get Malfoy out of his head, watched the three of them play.

Ron was paining over his cards whereas Ginny and Hermione were silently chatting.

"Do you think he will live?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I don't know." Ginny replied, secretly glancing at Hermione's cards.

"What would happen when he wakes up?" Hermione continued. _If _he wakes up, Harry wanted to say.

"He would be in shock and doubtlessly kill himself." Ginny replied dully.

Ron snorted.

"Do you think he'll stay with us?" Hermione asked again.

"I hope not." This time it was Ron answering.

"Maybe, he has no where else to go." Harry said silently.

The others turned to him, "Whadoya mean with that?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"That he might…..actually….stay with us…." Harry retorted. _If he lives._

"And what about the journey?" Ginny asked quickly, getting up and sneak-a-peaking at Ron's cards without any one but Harry noticing.

"We'll see about that later." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"First the apperation test."

"Oh, that." Ron sighed sadly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Ginny said comfortingly, patting her brother on the back, and re-glancing at his cards.

"Anyways, I'm sure Malfoy is not that bad…." Hermione said conversationally.

Ron and Ginny chocked. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I said, he's probably not that bad." She repeated.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he did defy Voldemort…….so I suppose deep down he _is_ good."

"Actually I agree with Hermione." Harry spoke up, glad to have something to say. "Yeah, okay, Malfoy has done some shitty stuff…but I heard him back there….and it was….well lets say I agree with Hermione."

Ron shrugged. "Suppose."

They stayed silent. No one spoke until Tonks appeared, and then everyone looked up at her quickly. She had a grim look on her face.

"Is he going to live?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"I…-" Tonks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Whooo took me a long time. Here you go Meike… little cliffy at the end… : ) Mzzlz,**

**Luv,**

**M**

Don't we all love my best friend Marjorie for beta-ing my story?¿ 

**Well I'm sure you are all singing; all hail Marjorie, right now, which she deserves, so go ahead;**

**ALL HAIL MARJORIE! **

**I'd also like to thank the reviewers who made me realize my last chapter was absolute crap. **


	6. Snape's plan

Snape laid back into his chair. He clasped his hands together and his fingers entwined. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them again. He was perfectly satisfied. His scheme worked exceptionally well.

He had planned the entire happening without Draco knowing; of course it was true that Draco felt the way he felt……but having this fight so close where they thought Potter was situated……that was Snape's master mind at work.

If everything went well; Potter would have found Draco and taken him back. Snape did not understand the way Potter's mind worked, but he presumed that Potter would take Draco back with him because Potter has a; well-known-saving-fetish. Then slowly Potter and his friends would realize that Draco is not evil but a pathetic pile of scared-shitless gue. So Draco would hopefully grow to become their friend, and Potter will keep him close. Eventually, in a matter of time, Snape will put Draco under the imperius curse…..then Snape could have full insight of what is happening at the Potter club…... Genius, pure genius.

He smirked the slyest smirk ever existent to man kind.

Ow, Lord Voldemort was going to kiss his fancy feet.

Probably not…..but still, he is going to be terribly grateful when Snape comes running with all of Potter's little secrets…….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Malfoy was dead, he was sure of it. The world he was in was blurry and bright. Sounds and thoughts flowed into his mind and simply out again. He could not move, or make any sound. He wasn't even sure if his eyes were open or closed. He figured he was in heaven because he swore that an angelic stature just appeared in front of him. Equally unfocused as the rest, but still he could make out a small female body and a soft voice saying: _Wake up. _

But why would he be in heaven? After everything he has done, he was sure he would deserve to be in the depths of hell, running around with Hades and stealing fire whiskey from the devil.

He had no time to ponder about that, because before he knew it, everything went black again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tonks sat down by the table. She looked tired. Working 12 hours over delirious Malfoy was not exactly the best thing for your looks. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was stuck up, and her face glistened with sweat.

"So?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Harry, he will live…..but he will need constant care for the following 48 hours…." Tonks started wearily.

Harry let out a sigh of relieve.

"Madam Pompfrey is supposed to have a shift at Mungo's, so she is leaving. Mad-eye, Remus and I have to do under cover work for the order. Arthur and Molly are going back to the burrow to help Bill and Fleur….so that leaves you four….alone in the house…..and you have to take care of Malfoy." Tonks continued anxiously.

"Oh, that's just excellent." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Whatta?" Ginny asked, ignoring Ron's clearly sarcastic remark.

"You will have to watch him the entire weekend long, day and night. Also, you have to clean the wound, and you have to rub some salve onto it."

"Hell no! I'm not touching Malfoy's chest!" Ginny and Ron exclaimed simultaneously.

"Urg, babies." Hermione muttered. "Fine, I'll do that."

"NO! HERMIONE! I'm not letting you any where near his bare chest!" Ron cried in anguish, standing up and making swooshing hand motions to express his point.

"Well, then I suppose that means you will have to do it then." Hermione sniffed.

"Uhhhh…..No thanks…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rub the yellow salve onto his chest every 2 hours. Clean his wound every 5 hours. Make sure he does not get over heated. Make sure he does not over exert himself. Don't let Harry anywhere near him, he was not exactly in a peachy mood when he discovered he was in Harry's home……and…..uhhh…be nice to him…please?" Lupin begged Hermione and Ginny that evening before leaving.

He was the last one there, the others already went away for their appointments. He of course needed to be fully sure that Malfoy would not be killed during the weekend….though it was not an unlikely thought, with the foul temper of the boy.

Ginny and Hermione nodded politely, then literally shoved him out of the door.

"PARTAY!" Ginny exclaimed when the door shut, Jumping up and down.

Hermione shot Ginny a disapproving look, so Ginny stopped her dancing and slumped forward. "Well what do you propose we do then?" she moaned.

"Do what Lupin requests us to do." Hermione replied snottily.

"Ug Hermione, I sometimes wish you liked fun." Ginny garbled.

"I do, but Malfoy's life is important."

"Oh right." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"No really!" Hermione cried.

"If we don't take care of him in the right way…he dies!" she added, trying to shock Ginny but failing miserably.

Ginny looked skeptical, "All the more reason to ignore him."

"Fine, be that way. I'll just take care of him on me own." Hermione sighed, slowly starting to walk up the stairs.

"No Hermione! Come back! Wait! I'm not done arguing with you! Please, entertainment, come back!" Ginny pleaded the walking away Hermione, realizing she had no one to annoy anymore.

"Okay! I'll help you!" she finally exclaimed to the stairs.

Hermione stopped and turned around, "Good, now come along."

Together the girls walked up the stairs to Malfoy's room. Hermione wearily pushed the door open and held it open for Ginny.

She let go of the door and twisted to the bed.

Ginny turned to Hermione with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"He's gone." She whispered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Thankyou for the reviews, the good ones and bad ones. The good ones just made me feel ecstatic, and the bad ones made me realize what I did wrong so….GO YOU! **

**Yay! Updated:D**

**Wah! No more holiday:'(**

**Oh! Got into my first bitch fight yesterday:o**

**I had milkshake thrown over my head because I called the random bitch a hooker, while she was calling my close friend a man. Luckily, you can wash the milkshake out of your hair, and out of your brand new t-shirt. Though I didn't get the worst of it, they just started spitting (tuffen) on Kristen for no apparent reason besides that she refused to agree that she looked like a man. Strange ay? **


	7. Harry's future involving pole dancing

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He felt drowsy, and dizzy. Infact he felt like crap. He was hurting all over, he was hungry, he was thirsty and he really, really needed to use the little wizard's room.

He tried to get up, but slumped back down again. His muscles seemed to be strained, continuously strained. He attempted to say something, but only a croak came out of his mouth. Merlin, he wanted to do some heavy cursing.

He twisted his entire body, straining himself immensely, to roll over. When he did, he let out a relieved sigh. Just a little more and he would be out of the bed. He turned just a little more, all his breath and energy escaping him in the process. With a final push he rolled of the bed and onto to the hard floor. "Arglvnelbh." He groaned, being unable to move any further.

He raised he head to scan the room, he was a few inches from the door, with some luck, he would be able to get there with one roll. Then, (master mind at work here) he could pull himself up, and walk (stumble really) to the bathroom. Brilliant plan, he thought personally, one problem, he could not even manage the one roll to the door.

He let his head drop back down again, regretting it instantly because the floor was not exactly a soft cushion, or clean for a matter. He figured he should just wait until he regained some energy…..or wait for some one to find him and help him to the bathroom, dear no, that would be humiliating for one, embarrassing for a second and completely unbearable for a third.

With those thoughts driving him, he rolled over to the door, and promptly hit his head.

"Bloody, fucking door!" he thought furiously, since he had no energy to curse.

He rested for a moment, trying to ignore his throbbing head, back, arm, leg, ass and ankle.

When he thought he could, he pulled himself slowly to standing position. Afraid that he would collapse soon, he held on to the door post with both hands. He stayed like that for a few minutes. He took a deep breath before risking a tiny step. It worked, very slowly; he shoveled down the hall, by every door, carefully opening to see if it was a toilet. Finally, by the third door he found his destination.

He pressed the door open and stumbled into the room, smacking his elbow into the hard floor. He gasped in pain, and cautiously lifted himself to a dog position. With his leg he pushed the door shut before collapsing again. Merlin, did he hoped the floor was clean!

Draco crawled over the floor to the toilet.

Then he did his little business (srry no details there : P).

He was halfway through when suddenly the door swung open.

_Why did he not fucking lock it?_

His head shot up, and only to meet the eyes of the one and only Granger.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" he cried.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" she agreed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ever heard of knocking?" Malfoy snapped at her.

Hermione ignored him and continued to clean his wounds with a straight face.

"That's so fucking rude you know?" he continued, completely unaware of Hermione's faster breathing.

"The nerve of some mudblood's these days…" he added with a smirk, "Auw! Don't dab so hard! It's sensitive."

Hermione glared at him, and continued dabbing him forcefully.

"And you were supposed to heal me? Ha-ha, more like harassing it is!" he laughed coldly.

"ARG!" Hermione cried irritably, "You know what Malfoy? Figure it out on your own."

Malfoy looked stunned, he opened his mouth but shut it again.

Hermione gathered her stuff and left the room, making sure to slam the door.

"Wait!" he cried weakly.

No reply.

"Granger?"

No reply.

"Mudblood?"

The door flung open and a raging Hermione entered again.

"Don't call me _that_, you ungrateful little _ferret_!" she exclaimed.

Malfoy smirked, "Knew that would work. Besides, you wouldn't really leave me alone."

"Apparently." Hermione sighed while sitting down besides him again.

Malfoy continued to smirk while she returning to healing him.

She worked in silence for half and hour when Ginny came in.

"Mione?" she said silently.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied, not looking up.

"It's time you took some rest. I'll watch him from now."

Hermione sighed in relieve, "Thanks, Gin. You're a saver."

Ginny smiled sheepily and sat where Hermione used to sit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron was in his little dream land…...his eyes fluttering lightly in his sleep.

He was soaring through the air on the newest firebolt, his air completely messed up by the wind.

He dived and twisted, doing the most amazing tricks and curves ever performed on a broom. The crowd cheered and everything went blurry.

Ron raised his arms in triumph and doggie howled. "Ahooooooooooo, YEAH!"

The jolt of ecstatic happiness seared through him as he dove another time, luring excited screams from teenage girls.

He went completely wild when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. Holding on tightly as he maneuvered himself and the broom through and obstacle course of fire.

"Rooooooon." A dreamy voice called.

"Hold on tight, Mione! Were going to do a salto!" he exclaimed breathlessly. Holding on to one of the hands tightly.

"Roooooooon." The sexy drawl continued.

"Here we go! Mione!"

"RON JULLIARD WEASLEY!"

Ron's eyes shot up.

"Wha?" he groaned.

"For bloody's sake, I've been yelling your name for the past 15 minutes, and I don't get a single reply!" Hermione cried angrily. Her irritable posture stood hovering over his bed.

"Whadoyouwano?" he grumbled, logging over and pulling the sheets over his head.

"It's your turn to do the "Malfoy" shift." She explained.

"Donwanna, goway." He grumbled.

"Ron…" she sighed.

Ron did not reply, instead he sunk lower under his sheets.

"If it helps, I'll stay with you, okay? Then we can talk or something. Besides I don't think I trust you alone with Malfoy" She proposed wearily, lightly joking the last sentence.

Ron's face peeked from under the covers, "First food." He stated.

Hermione could have slapped her head in annoyance. This was so typical Ron.

"Yes, Ronniekiens, we will eat before we go to the big bad Malfoy."

Ron scowled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry and Ginny were seated at the kitchen. They chatted lightly, playing random games to make the time pass.

They were just discussing hair products when Hermione and Ron dragged in. Hermione looked slightly irritable and Ron looked fowl tempered and tired. Harry looked up and smiled when Ron sat down.

"You sleep well?" he asked conversationally.

"Yeah fantastic, until _she_ woke me up." He said, glancing angrily at Hermione who was preparing some tea.

"Awwwww poor thing." Ginny sighed sarcastically.

Ron ignored his sister and turned to Harry, "Listen." Harry looked up in fake attentiveness; secretly he was admiring Ginny's lips.

"Why don't you take care of Malfoy for once?"

Harry didn't hear him, but Hermione did. "Ron." She stated sternly, placing 4 tea cups on the table.

"Malfoy will get completely distressed when he is around Harry. And Lupin told me to keep him away from Malfoy. He just can't handle anything nerve-racking right now." Hermione explained in a motherly toned that annoyed the crap out of Ron.

"Yeah but." He started.

"No buts Ron. That's just the way it is." Ginny interjected before they could fight again.

Hermione nodded approvingly at Ginny. "Tupidgilsangilthinstatguisjuscanundurstan." Ron muttered under his breath.

This time it was Ron's turn to be ignored.

Instead Ginny and Hermione focused on Harry's tea cup.

"I predict……" Ginny said in a dreamy voice, that you could almost mistake for Luna's or Trelawney's.

"That Harry will be having……a successful future in……pole dancing."

Harry choked on his sandwich while Ron snorted in all his tea. Hermione and Ginny broke down laughing.

Hermione caught Ron's eye and blushed without realizing it. They both continued laughing, and both wondering about each other.


	8. Where is the missing page

**First of all:**

**Special thanks to Jeefus. He / she is always the first to review and also always positive. Just so you know; you are a great support, and thanks to your reviews I'm continuing this story. **

**In addition, some special thanks to Duj, who explained me the meaning of stew. **

**© Copyright 2005 LemoN-X-DroP (FanFiction). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of LemoN-X-DroP.**

**Though, that's just for Realm of Lament**

**The actual one should be: © Copyright 2005 J.K Rowling (Harry Potter). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of J.K Rowling.**

**WELL I DON'T HAVE THAT! BUT DOES ANY AUTHOR ON THIS SITE?**

**No.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The end of the weekend was nearing and Draco was slowly recovering. He promised Granger to be polite, but only to some extent. He also agreed to be civil towards Weasel and Baby Weasel but he said nothing about Potter, infact he never even saw the brat once throughout the weekend.

About the recovery, he certainly felt better. He could eat, talk, curse and almost walk. There was someone around him every single bloody second of the day, as though they didn't trust him. But of course, seeing the situation and his past, they had all rights to.

Granger had promised him a trip down to the kitchen today. Saying he should stretch his legs and get a decent meal.

So Draco waited, being strangely anxious.

He fumbled a bit with his blankets, why was he so Merlin-dammed stressed?

He knew the answer.

He was going to see Potter.

Going to see Potter's eyes filled with hate. Potter's words of anger. Potter's simple reluctance to be sympathetic. Bloody bastard.

Draco was not only worried about that, but the fact that he was almost healed was an excuse for them to make him explain why he acted the way he did this year. Most of the year he was under an un-detectable imperius, that's one reason. (Yes, the Dark lord was getting sneakier and stronger. Something Potter wont be too pleased about I'm afraid.) The rest was pressure.

His father wanted nothing more then Draco to grow into a respectable Death eater. In other words, Malfoy Senior wanted his son to be a gory brat.

So Draco did what was expected of him when it came to being rude, mean and not particularly social.

Later it got worse. Much shoddier things were anticipated of him. Horrible stuff.

Draco usually did what was requested of him though. Like when his heart was being ripped apart when he had to kill a kitten, or a just born bird. Their blood was usually used for rituals of some sort for old Voldy.

And when The Dark Lord requested him to eliminate Dumbledore, Draco was stunned.

He refused, his voice ringing a clear no.

But the Dark Lord doesn't take no for an answer. He threatened Draco. He would kill his father, his mother, his friends and of course the only true friend Draco ever had.

And if Draco failed, he too would be killed. Slowly. Being tortured for days, and eventually, they would make him die a slow and surely painful death.

What was left of his life was complicated, so Draco chose for the option he dreaded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oi, Malfoy! Get ya arse outa bed and get down for some food!" Ron bellowed up the stairs.

"Ron, he can't walk. Go help him." Hermione sighed from her book.

"No, I helped him last time to the toilet…it's your turn."

"Roooooon." She groaned.

"Hermione." He backfired her sternly.

Hermione surrendered to his suddenly serious eyes. She loved it when he was serious. He was completely different.

She got up slowly, swooping her hair. Something she hated doing in normal circumstances, but around Ron….

She traised up the stairs and found her way to Malfoy's room. He was trying to get up, and was halfway out of the bed.

"You okay?" she asked lazily.

"Do I look it?" Malfoy scowled.

"Well no. You look kinda peaky and pale. I mean, at school you were also peaky and pale, but never quite like this." Hermione shot playfully.

"You think I'm peaky?" Malfoy asked flabbergasted while Hermione wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted him up.

"Yes, but don't flatter yourself. I think your loads of other stuff too." Hermione said, stepping towards the door and tugging Malfoy along with her.

"Like what? A hottie perhaps?" Malfoy teased while he let Hermione to start baby-stepping him down the stairs.

_Was he flirting with her? Was he? _

"Oh please." Hermione grunted.

"What 'Oh please'…..please baby please me?" Malfoy just couldn't get enough of pestering her.

"Slytherin." Hermione muttered unconsciously under her breath.

By this time they had just made it down the stairs and were walking down to the kitchen.

"Mudblood." Malfoy casted back with an evil grin.

"Dork!" Hermione hissed while they practically crawled into the kitchen, finding Harry there, silently reading a book about potions.

"Goodie 2 shoes!" Draco replied testily.

"I am not a good two shoes!" Hermione snapped.

"O really?"

"I am a person who likes to go to school and help people." Hermione shot at him with the most dignified expression she could muster.

"You know Hermione, that is the definiation of a goodie 2 shoes..." Harry commented from his book.

Draco broke out in laughing and Hermione glared angrily at Harry.

"And what is the definiation of a dork then? Since you are the expert." Hermione threw angrily at Harry.

Harry looked up from his book and pointed at Draco,"It's standing right in front of you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So maybe it wasn't as bad as Harry had expected it would be. It was quite okay actually.

He figured he shouldn't attack him right away with questions. Lupin specifically told him to take it easy on Malfoy so that Malfoy could slowly learn to trust them.

So that was what he did. He joked around and conversationally asked Malfoy how he was and how Hermione was treating him.

Yes, the talk had resulted in a lot of snorts from Malfoy and loads of scandalized looks from Hermione. Still. Malfoy was slowly acting more friendly, and that is how it should be……right?

Harry rolled over on his back and stared up to the ceiling.

He had just wasted 7 seconds of his life thinking about Malfoy.

He should be punished.

Time for sit-ups.

He quickly worked his way through the exercises and fell back down on his bed.

Now that his mind was clear he could think about the potions book.

What he read in it, was about a potion that could save you from the killing curse. That potion reminded him a lot of another potion he once saw. That certain potion that Dumbledore had drunk before Snape had killed him.

A potion that was poisonous green and shiny, causing you pain and un-describable visions of death after you drink it. The potion also weakens you, for about 5 hours after you inebriated it.

That was all Harry knew, the rest of the page was ripped. Harry could never know for sure if it was that potion that Dumbledore drunk. And why would it be? Why Voldemort would want to make his enemy immortal for 500 days? All it could lead to are problems for himself.

Harry just didn't get it.

Or maybe it was just false hope that he was living on these days. False hope that Dumbledore is still alive and still can support him. Harry rolled over irritated. _Where was the missing page? _

Though Harry could not ponder about this any longer, because at that moment, Ginny came bouncing in.


	9. Just because its right

**Thanks Jeefus, and M-M-X-M**

**Luv ur reviews, ur both amazing, you are**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ron was sitting by the kitchen table alone. It was mid-afternoon and he just woke up. The weekend was over and Lupin was back, taking care of Malfoy at the moment.

Harry and Ginny went out for a walk, and Hermione was still upstairs, taking a shower.

Ron had been trying to tell her, all summer, how he recently felt.

But it was harder then he thought, she kept on being busy with Malfoy and every time he saw her, his knees would buckle and his heart would beat faster.

He knew this feeling; he had been feeling it since they first met. And he continued feeling this way when he was with Lavender, a secret longing for Hermione always lured in his back mind when he was with her.

But now Lavender was gone, and all that mattered seemed crystal clear.

He loved Hermione

All he needs to do is tell her, but how?

Straight to her face was an option, but what would he say?

Ron pondered about this, day and night, and now he had finally realized how.

He was going to write it.

Ron stared at the blank piece of parchment and thought, how was he going to express everything that was inside?

He figured he should just write.

He brought his quill to the parchment and started writing in his messy scrawl.

_**Dear Hermione**_

_I have all these things to say to you_

_**But I can't**_

_When I feel like the world is going to drive me crazy_

_**You're there holding my hand**_

_When I feel like no one has my back_

_**You're there besides me**_

_When I'm down and don't see a way_

_**You're there to be keep me to reality**_

_And when I just need someone to listen to me_

**_You're there, ears open_**

_**II**_

_I love you and I want the world to know it_

_**You're the one**_

_I want to stand on the rooftop and shout it_

_**I'm your man**_

_And every time I see you_

**_Whenever I can_**

_My heart skips a beat_

_**II**_

_You're the only girl I want and I know it_

**_And I will show you…._**

_You burn in my soul like a wild fire_

**_I continually pray that I can feel you're warm embrace_**

_My only true desire_

**_That when I wake up in the morning and I see your smiling face_**

_And for you to be the first thing I think about in the morning_

_**And the last thing I touch at night**_

_Just because I know it's right_

_**II**_

Ron stopped, it seemed like a good place to stop, "_Just because I know its right". _It was true, after all, to him it was.

He rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in his pocket for later.

Ron got up and left the kitchen just when Hermione walked in. Her hair wet and sticky, but still gorgeous.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I would like to thank a couple of people

Of course

Jeefus and M-M-X-M since they are the only ones that still review, it makes me happy and gives me hope.

Then there are the people who have me on favo's:

1. amarvi

2. Black Insanity

3. dreamer girl134

4. Elmire

5. kichi tenshi

6. M-M-X-M-X

7. RAV

8. Virginiaelizabeth

And also the people who have me on alert:

1. Brigade701

2. CarissaLies

3. Cntrysoldier

4. Dracis Tran

5. Gaelyn

6. goalee12

7. HPBeatles

8. Kanitai

9. kazziedal

10. Leaviel

11. M-M-X-M-X

12. mosleyn001

13. squrriel

14. Wheeliesnitch

And all the other people who just read my story…:P

Oh yeah, one more thing, please review if you read this story, I know this chapter was purified crap, but I would really appreciate it. I don't mind flames, they just help me learn.

-LemoN-X-DroP (meike)


	10. Good luck

**Elmire, Jeefus, Thank you for the reviews, and if Marjie reviewed, I can't remember : P **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione and Ginny were in the attic, doing the laundry. It was a beautiful sunny day, but only a streak of light reached their gaze.

Harry and Ron left the house to do their apperation tests this morning, leaving Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy behind.

Malfoy was feeling a bit better and was promptly set to do chores, at the moment though, he was in the little wizards room.

Ginny and Hermione still had troubles being nice to him, after all, he is still their enemy. But Lupin was their friend and he specifically asked them to be nice. So they tried.

Ginny sat in squarely in the small streak of light, and was scrubbing a shirt angrily.

Hermione on the other hand, was sitting dreamily in the dark. Her hand was fumbling lightly with the soap, but her mind was somewhere else.

This morning, when Ron was just about to leave, he came up to her.

(Memory)

"Good luck," Hermione whispered to him, as they stood in a corner of the hall. Their heads bent towards each other.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty confident." Ron replied silently.

Hermione smiled, "That's good."

"Yeah." He sighed, before turning around and making a move to leave.

But Hermione pulled him back. Grabbing his rather sweaty hand and twisting him around to re-face her.

"Just for luck." She alleged shyly, quickly reaching up and kissing his cheek lightly.

(Memory ends)

She didn't know why she did it, but she felt the need to.

The soap slipped from her fingers, and all she could do was giggle.

Ron's face after that cheek-kiss was indescribably funny. It just went red and all shocked, he reached up with his fingers and touched the spot where there skins met. He didn't say anything though, he merely smiled.

Ginny looked up agitatedly, "What you giggling about? Mind to share the joke?"

"It's nothing." Hermione answered quickly.

"O really?" Malfoy's cool voice asked from the door. Both and Ginny whipped around to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione sighed, throwing away the soap and grabbing some clean-ex instead.

"I know that when you were giggling, you were probably thinking about Weasel's zizi."

"Que sauriez vous! Et non. Je ne pensais pas à son zizi!" Hermione snapped at him in her broken French.

"Je vous ai vu l'embrasser." Malfoy shot back with a smirk.

"Vous?"

"Oui."

"MERDE!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Excuuuzeee moi, what the hell are you talking about?" Ginny suddenly yelled.

"Rien d'important." Malfoy answered before Hermione could.

"And that means?"

"Nothing important." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"Righto….whats a zizi anyways?"

Hermione and Malfoy exchanged amused glances.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Malfoy and Hermione dropped the very interesting subject fairly quickly; within no time they were bickering about how to wash a shirt.

Ginny watched them with a bewildered expression, but got bored soon enough. It started falling into repeat. So she left, mumbling something about making sandwiches.

Neither Hermione nor Draco minded, they just continued with whatever they were talking about.

"I told you. You wash the inside pockets too." Hermione sighed wistfully.

"Whatever, that just takes more time." Malfoy replied stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll do the inside if you do the outside." Hermione proposed.

"No, that's okay."

"Please, I always hate it when my pockets still have mud, or sand, or Death eater blood in them."

"Do you seriously think, the Weasel will have any of that in his pockets at the moment?"

"No, but still."

"Fine, as long as you shut up for one second."

"…"

Malfoy turned out the pockets angrily and started scrubbing them. What he did not notice was the roll of parchment falling out. Hermione how ever, did notice and picked it up with mild interest.

"Probably homework from first year or something." She snorted very unlady like.

"Oh I bet……and weren't you supposed to be quite?"

Hermione nodded thoughtlessly as she unrolled it and let her eyes sweep over it.

_Dear Hermione,_

**What the hell? **

Hermione flickered down the page with amazing speed, her eyes widening with each single sentence. By the time she came to the last sentence, she was completely stunned.

_Just because I know it's right_

Did Ron write this? About her? When? Why? Did he love her? Did he? Yeah…..but why? WHY? And why now? What about Lavender? Something is wrong…

"Do you think she is alright?" Ginny whispered to Malfoy as they watched Hermione stare of into space.

"No, but that's not saying much. I never thought she was al right." Malfoy answered with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and get a life." Ginny replied sternly.

"In this hell-hole?"

"I'd rather you not."

"Oh look, she's moving."

"What is she doing?"

"Standing up you dim-wit."

"She looks pale…"

"I wonder why..."

"Do you? Wow."

"Eh?"

"You care for her."

"No I don't."

"Then why would you wonder why she is pale?"

"Because I'm interested, and nothing remotely exciting happens in this house, ever."

"Whatever."

"What is she doing now?"

"Why do you care."

"Sigh."

"Wait! She is walking! HERMIONE! Where are you going!"

"Don't you think she resembles a zombie."

"HERMIONE, TALK TO ME!"

"I don't think she hears you."

"Jee, do you think?'

"Uhuh."

"Hermione…"

"Go after her."

"why?"

"Because she is your best friend right?"

"Hey, good idea."

"I know."

But before any one could contradict Draco, he was alone in the room, hearing Ginny run and screaming after Hermione.

"What was there in that letter?" he wondered out loud.


	11. She never kissed Krum, but she kissed me

**Thank you, for the reviews! They were all very sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the people, bladdibladdiblah…**

**Oh, and readers who bother to read this…..I'm wondering if I should let Neville and Luna, or Fred and George join Harry on the "trip". Or maybe both…I dunno, just to **

**Interest things up a bit. **

**O yes, people who were wandering what a zizi is…..well…….its a personal, rather large, appendage on a man. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ron and Harry trudged into the hallway. They were dead tired, but still feeling quite ecstatic.

They both passed the test with flying colors and both received their license. To prove their abilities, they apperated over to Grimmaulds place on their own.

"We're home!" Ron bellowed up the stairs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, HARRY, RON!" Ginny screamed happily as she skidded down the stairs and flung herself, not in Ron's awaiting arms, but around the completely shocked Harry.

"Don't I feel loved?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ronnie kins!" Ginny exclaimed as she let go of Harry the second he raised his arms to hug her back, and embraced Ron.

"I bet you both passed, didn't you!" Ginny said merrily as she let go.

Ron and Harry nodded vigorously. Resulting a squeal from Ginny.

"Mum is going to freak, I'm sure." She pointed out with a big smile.

"Her little boys both passed their test!" she added with a very Malfoy like smirk.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances after the words: Little boys.

"I bet we are having a feast tonight, I bet, I bet!" Ginny practically yelled, bouncing up and down.

"OI! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Malfoy's voice yelled from up stairs.

"SORRY!" Ginny yelled right back.

"EXPECT YOU ARE!" he yelled sarcastically.

"I AM!" Ginny answered to that, turning around and still smiling brightly.

"C'mon you two, lets go get you some nice stew."

Harry and Ron ditched their coats on the coat rack and followed Ginny into the kitchen.

Ginny was already dancing above a steaming pot, and Hermione, they just noticed was sitting by the table silently.

"Hey Herm." Harry said cheerfully, as he sat down next to her.

Hermione turned to him slowly.

"Guess what! We passed!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione blinked at him, "Oh, that's nice."

"Don't mind her, she is bit far off…." Ginny told from behind the stove.

Ron and Harry nodded, but still looked worriedly at Hermione.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked his eyes fearful.

"Suppose she is sick or something. Started talking in French with Malfoy…" Ginny said thoughtlessly.

"Strange." Harry remarked before attacking the stew.

"Definitely." Ginny added, watching Harry dreamily.

"You do know that she is sitting right there, right?" Ron commented.

"Arg, that wont matter. You could say she was a right old hag and she wont notice, she wont."

"Oh, ok….." said Ron, still unconvinced.

"Just eat." Ginny ordered almost angrily.

Ron slowly started eating, but still watching Hermione closely.

Suddenly she got up and left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours seemed to tick away, and no one had bothered her yet.

Not that she minded of course. The attic was one of her favorite places to be alone.

It was dark, and usually that went very well with her mood when she came up here, and quite dusty.

Hermione seemed to be a shadow in the corner, lurking out of the dark.

Of course, she wasn't lurking, she was just sitting there, thinking about how the things ended up the way they did.

Did Ron want her to read this letter? Was he ever going to show it to her? Of course Hermione would never know, because she had read it, on accident.

Her grip tightened around the piece of paper as she thought about what Ron would say when he found out.

Minutes, and another hour ticked away, without her noticing.

But Ron did, and he got worried, so he decided to go upstairs and check on her.

Hermione heard someone coming up, and instantly stuffed the paper away.

"Hermione?" Ron's soft voice asked from the other side.

Hermione hesitated but eventually said, "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Suppose so."

Ron opened open the door and closed it again.

"Are you okay?" He asked uncertainly.

Hermione thought for a moment, and then made up her mind.

"No, I don't think I am." She answered gravely.

Ron walked over to her and slid down besides her.

"Why?" he whispered softly, he was afraid his loud voice would break that special atmosphere there suddenly was.

"Because….." Hermione stopped and took a deep breath.

"Because of this." Hermione finished quickly, taking out the piece of parchment and showing it to Ron.

Ron's eyes flew through it and stopped breathing, "Ow." He managed to croak.

Hermione looked at him carefully, she always knew he was buff, and kind of beautiful, but now she truly realized it. His long nose, his kind-of-too-long-fiery-hair, the freckles over his entire body, or so she thought…..and that amazing smile.

"D-d-yu….mean…..it?" she stammered, "Wha-what you wrote...?"

Ron couldn't help it, but he chuckled. "Yeah, of course I do 'Mione! Always have, and always will." He said, his voice rising a bit.

Hermione was lost for words, but only temporarily, "For how long?"

"Since the day I met you, you controlled my life….but in a good way though."

"What about Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed a bit louder then she wanted.

"She….was….proof…." Ron said slowly.

"Proof of what?"

"That I'm not some kind of genetic failure in the romance area." Ron said quickly, going completely crimson.

"Oh Ron, but you're not!" Hermione exclaimed honestly.

"Really?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Well yes…" Hermione said softly, blushing lightly.

"Prove it." Ron ordered jokingly.

"Nuhuh, you should." Hermione replied quickly, blushing even more.

So Ron did, he carefully took one of her hands with one of his own, and with the other he held her chin and slowly turned her face to him.

"I'll prove it." He said almost soundlessly to her lips.

With that said, he closed the space between them, and gave Hermione her first kiss.

Since what no body knew, Hermione never kissed Krum.

Hermione was completely lost at first, but Ron guided her though it, his hand leaving hers and slowly rapping around her waist. Hermione followed, and started playing with his hair as the kiss deepened.

The sky darkened, but nothing mattered to Hermione and Ron now. All that mattered for them was each other. And each other only.


	12. The best sides of a family

No one expected Ron and Hermione to come down to the "feast" holding hands. It was quite a surprise for the room. Molly gasped and started glowing, seriously, glowing. Harry and Ginny developed "I told you so" smirks. Lupin, Tonks, Fred and George were just glad and well, Arthur, he was ecstatic. Malfoy too, had an opinion though, it was a quite clear, "Yuck."

But Hermione and Ron did not mind, they sat down next to each other, still holding hands.

"So how did this happen?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Ow uhm, it kinda, did." Was all Hermione could reply.

"Hmmm, really?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Hermione nodded innocently, but Ginny didn't buy it, so she leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Did he kiss you?"

Hermione blushed such a deep shade of red, the Ginny did not even need an answer.

"Some people are coming over to dinner, there is so much good news…a real feast is to be deserved." Molly chatted joyfully with Harry.

Harry just nodded, and kept a close eye on Hermione and Ron.

"I mean; both of you passing that test, Ron and Hermione finally together, and well…the strange one…..Malfoy being a goodie."

"Caughu Caughu!" Malfoy suddenly choked in his cola.

"I don't think he is quite used to being referred to a goodie…" Ginny remarked with a giggle.

"Cegh, no, not yet….though I am…a goodie I mean….." Malfoy said.

"Yes, about that, we were hoping you would give us some sort of explanation later this evening….." Lupin said carefully.

"Just us, members of the order." He added.

"No, everyone should be there." Arthur corrected Lupin.

"GO DAD!" Fred and George suddenly yelled from the door.

Everyone turned around and saw Fred, George, Charlie, Mad-eye, Bill, Fleur and Minerva.

"Hello, come in, come in!" Molly said jovially to the arrived guests.

"Its good to see you mums," Charlie said sweetly, before giving his mother a cheek kiss.

"How are you all?" Arthur asked the rest.

"Fine." They all chirped.

"That's good, that's good. Come and take a seat."

"Thanks dad," Bill said to his father, while he waited for Fleur to sit down.

"My, my, what is this?" McGonagall remarked, drawing every ones attention to Ron and Hermione, who were in the middle of a kiss.

"RON JULLIARD WEASLEY, GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF HERMIONE'S MOUTH!" Molly exclaimed, completely scandalized.

"Sorry mum," Ron muttered while turning back to his plate.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said silently.

"You can kiss all you want, but not in our presence, nor in the presence of a bed, and if you insist of using a bed, use a condom too." Arthur speeched, winning snorts from Fred and George.

"Dad!" Ron cried with a mortified expression.

"Mr. Weasley please! I have enough horrid images in my mind, don't make me get more!" Malfoy wailed loudly.

"Besides! I'm NOT shagging Hermione! This, just then, was our second kiss! I'm not shagging her! NOT YET!" Ron exclaimed irritably.

Fred and George, who had been trying to keep their expressions straight all evening, now failed miserably and burst out laughing.

"Wait! Not what I meant! What I mean is, I'm not shagging Hermione!" Ron moaned.

"Ronald! What are you trying to say?" Mad-eye asked curiously.

"Did you mean that 'not yet' part!" Harry asked rather shocked.

"No!" Ron cried desperately.

"What _did_ you mean Ronald?" Molly asked severely.

"Iz Rooon, wit Er-mee-neee?" Fleur suddenly remarked with her French accent.

"WELL, THEY WERE KISSING SO DUH!" Ginny yelled at her.

"Uhm, pardon moi, I did not knoow." Fleur replied nasally.

"Sure you didn't." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"But Ron, since when are you and Hermione going out?" Charlie asked slightly alarmed.

"Since 1 hour so drop the shagging subject!" Ron said loudly.

"Cool." Bill stated, "Apparently Ron is no genetic failure in the romance after all."

"ARG! SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Ron cried furiously.

"But, as I said before, if you decide to perform intercourse, please use a condom or a birth control spell." Arthur said silently.

"Mais oui, birth control is very handy." Fleur said merrily.

"BLAH! VERY WRONG IMAGE IN MY MIND, AAAHHHHHH!" Malfoy ranted.

"Stop thinking about Hermione naked, Malfoy." George commented.

"SUPERKALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOSION!"

"Pardon me?" Fred asked Hermione politely.

"I'm leaving, because, for all your information, I'm not sleeping with Ron. Maybe I will, maybe I won't...BUT IT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Hermione exclaimed to the suddenly quite room.

With that, she got up and left.

Ron stood up and followed her.

But before he could leave the room Ginny cried, "Andando Nois Lackos Bambardos Bibis!"

"Wha?" he asked while turning around.

"Birth control spell." She explained with a winked smile.

"GINNY! How do you know that?" Molly cried with a horrified face.

"Uhhhmmm." Ginny did not answer.

Every one looked at the shocked Harry and then at the red Ginny.

"RAAAAARGGGG, HARRY POTTER, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, RAAAAARRRRGGGG!" George announced.

"What? But I didn't! What! I swear!" Harry said frantically.

"We never!" Ginny added hastily.

"RAAAARRRRGGGGG!" George repeated, throwing his hands up like a werewolf.

"But---", Harry could not finish his sentence, because before he knew it, he was pinned to the floor.


	13. I'd wash your toes and bake you cakes

"This is so strange, I mean….Merlin wow." Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded, but continued kissing her.

"I never thought we would get together." Hermione said unremitting, obviously oblivious to Ron's need to snog.

"Hm-hm," he murmured, nibbling her ear.

"Ron, wait." Hermione suddenly said sternly.

Ron looked up with puppy eyes.

"I don't want this to be like you and Lavender. Its not supposed to be just snogging." Hermione said slowly and carefully.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just, overwhelmed…" Ron explained with a small smile, unwrapping his arms from her waist and drawing his head back. "Yeah I agree, it is strange, but we will get used to it…I guess."

"I know…..all summer, and most of last year I wanted this, and now….its…just wow."

Ron nodded and smiled, absentmindedly starting to twirl his coat.

"I hope, we can get through all this, as an us." Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I know we can." Ron said with a grin.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him slowly then pulled back an inch, "You're probably right," Then she leaned forward again and turned it into a full-fledged French.

"AAAAAH, FRED AND GEORGE ARE GOING TO KILL ME AND BILL IS LOOKING AWFULLY PEEVED!" Harry cried while running into the room.

Ron and Hermione looked up and watched Harry jog around in circles with his hands up.

"POTTER! WHY IS MY SISTER, WHO IS DATING YOU, KNOW ABOUT BIRTH CONTROL CHARMS?" Fred voice bellowed dangerously.

"I honestly don't know!" Harry wailed.

Fred, who appeared at the door, raised his fist and said threateningly, "You better not know!"

"I DON'T, I DON'T!" Harry repeated.

"Rraaaarrrgggggg!" George yelled, announcing himself into the room, and chasing Harry around the patterned circle.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Harry cried.

"Stupefy!" Hermione muttered, pointing it at George.

"Ah-ow." Harry exclaimed, bumping into George.

"Fred, George. If you need to know why Ginny's knows about birth control spells. It's because McGonagall, Sprout and Pompfrey give all girls a speech every year about how to protect themselves….its really daunting but quite useful. And I'm sure Ginny was ONLY JOKING SO DON'T TAKE EVERTHING SO MERLIN SERIOUS." Hermione cried out irritated.

"Oh right, I knew that." Fred alleged with a non convincing tone.

"Sorry Harry." George apologized after he unfroze.

"That's okay." Harry sighed, brushing the dirt of him.

"Now shoo, because me and Ron are busy." Hermione added with a smirk at Ron.

Fred, Harry and George all looked disgusted for a moment but quickly left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tonks patiently helped her nephew down the stairs, he walked very slowly since he had hardly any energy, but his hosts can be incredibly persuading when they want to and they were demanding him to tell them everything. So here he was, baby stepping his way down to a moldy kitchen.

He silently thanked god when he saw an empty chair, increasing his pace to get there.

"Good morning Malfoy. How are you feeling?" a man asked that Malfoy recognized as his old professor Lupin.

"Fine," Malfoy snapped rudely.

"Now, now, no need to be rude…" Lupin remarked with a smirk.

Draco scowled soundlessly and sat down. He sank deeply into the chair, and felt almost imprisoned. Every one in the room was staring expectantly at him, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Why did you become a death eater?" Lupin asked sternly, catching Malfoy completely off guard.

"My father pressured me into it…..anyways…if I refused, you-know-who would murder me…" Malfoy answered, shifting in his chair.

"How noble of you." Mad-eye commented dully, gazing at his nails in boredom. Malfoy shot him an icy glare.

But to every one's displeasure, they knew Malfoy was telling them the truth….they had given him a light truth potion and there was a sneak-o-scope under the table. If he lied, they would know.

"Did you want to kill Dumbledore?" Harry suddenly asked, remembering the bathroom incident.

Malfoy shook his head angrily, "No. What choice did I have? The dark lord…would….kill my parents…and me…..if I failed…or refused….."

Every one nodded sympathetically.

"Were you at any point under the Imperius curse?" Tonks asked, flicking her hair.

Malfoy never knew that flicking your hair could look so intimidating.

"Sometimes, I think, moments went blurry…" Malfoy sighed.

"So not everything you did was on your own accord?" Arthur questioned.

Draco nodded painfully; as horrible memories filled his mind.

"Do you still obey to you-know-who?" Ginny inquired.

"Hell no! That bloody bastard murdered my parents! He lied to me! As punishments I was stuck in that room, under the crucio……and I had to watch! WATCH!" Malfoy yelled, wanting to jump up but was surprised to discover that the arm chair had wrapped its arms around him. He wriggled and pushed but he realized he was stuck in it.

"Watch what?"

"My parents dying! My father saying it was my fault! Everything! I never wanted to hurt any one, not my parents, not Dumbledore! But it was all too late to turn back; I realized I made a big, big mistake! Dumbledore offered me a hiding place, I should have listened! But at the time I thought he was lying! I thought you-know-who would still hunt us down! Always be on the run! And I would put my family to shame. Big, big shame! Do you know what it is like to grow up, and always have some one expecting you to be an ars hole! I wanted to be kind, I wanted to make normal friends!" Malfoy ranted. Infact he ranted on and on….the topic changing disastrously.

The others just stared befuzzeled at each other.

"How strong was that truth potion?" Tonks asked mad-eye conversationally.

"SEND ME TO AZKABAN FOR LIFE! I WOULD DESERVE IT!"

"Rather strong…." He answered, ignoring Malfoy's new ranting about how sorry he was.

"I'D DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING TO BE FORGIVEN! PLEASE! I'D WASH YOUR TOES AND BAKE YOU CAKES!"

"I hope not in that order, and if that is the case…..hmmmm, I hope he washes his hands." Fred stated with a sly grin.

"Anything?" Lupin asked interested.

Malfoy stopped yelling about washing Ginny's toes, and turned to Lupin, "Yes."

"Could you tell me, Minerva, Tonks, Mad-eye, Arthur, Molly and Harry all about Voldemort's plans….of course when you are under the influence of Vertasium…?" he asked hopefully.

Malfoy nodded.

"Oi! What about us?" George asked, standing up, trying to look dignified.

"Off to bed with you. You have heard enough…and Arthur….let it be this time…" Molly decided motherly.

George, Fred, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all looked flabbergasted. "You can't do that!" Ginny objected.

"O yes I can."

"But mum……." George whined like a child.

"Don't you start Fred. Its way past bed time for all of you, and what ever Malfoy is going to say…it's the biggest importance to Harry. So skiddle up stairs and get ready for bed."

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but shut it again. She figured there was nothing she could do to change Molly's mind. So she got up and left the room. Ron and Ginny followed her, and eventually Fred and George realized they lost and also left.

Leaving the others in an agonizing silence.


	14. And so it starts

**Thank you all for the reviews :D**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Dear guest,_

_We are very excited to announce our wedding date, which is on the 23rd of June. _

_Fleur and I are simply delighted to finally tie the knot at last. We wished to marry sooner but the tragic accident that was inflicted on me lately has delayed us. But I'm glad to notify that we are doing well now and are finally ready to get this official. _

_We hope you can be present with us on the 23rd of June at the Ministry Hall._

_Love and care_

_Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour_

Ron sighed as he finished reading the letter. He folded it up and laid it back where he found it.

Today was the 23rd of June, Today was the day his brother was getting married, and today was also the last day he would see his family again in a long, long time. It seemed unfair how Ron had dreaded this day, while it was supposed to be the best day he was going to have in quite a while. It wasn't the wedding he feared, it was the Goodbyes tonight that he hated.

He finished his attire by fastening his watch to his wrist. Pretty little thing it was, and it matched the rest of his out fit. It was gold, just like the ring he had gotten from Hermione, and it was the same color as the buttons that kept his dress robe together. Ron looked dashing, if he may so himself. The navy dress robes went amazing with his eyes, and the gold looked glorious with his hair.

But enough about how he looked, he better get down stairs or mum might throw a fit.

Ron stepped out of his room and practically paraded down the stairs, hoping to catch Hermione's eyes…..which were unfortunately not even in the room.

"Mum, you seen Mione?" Ron asked as he sat down next to his mother.

"Hmm, she is upstairs with Ginny….they look simply gorgeous in their bridesmaid dresses." Molly said dreamily.

Ron smirked, that was one thing he liked about a wedding, the out fits the girls would wear.

"Me and Harry are lucky men." He joked, smiling lightly at his mother.

"I'm so happy you finally found Hermione, you two are quite the couple." Molly said, twirling with her necklace. "I'm acting like a foolish mum, but I'm starting to imagine that you and Hermione are going to get married too one day." She admitted with a sheepish smile.

"And so do I, but I'm still young and we have a long road ahead of us." Ron said painfully, but managing to grin at his mother, hopefully convincing her that he was not even worried one bit about his future.

Molly nodded and got up and left her son to his breakfast.

Ron was halfway through when Fred and George came down too, wearing brilliant red dress robes that matched their hair perfectly.

"Good morning Ronniekins," they chorused as they spotted him.

"Don't you look extravagant? You'll certainly impress Auntie Muriel like that." Fred sniggered as he sat down next to his brother and fixed himself a sandwich.

"She'll smooch you till you faint with you looking so burly." George sighed, looking almost resentfully at Ron, but twinkle of humor in his eyes that annoyed the crap out of Ron.

"Tsssss, shut it will you? Mione might hear you." Ron snapped heatedly.

"Hear what?" Hermione's silky voice asked from the stairs.

"Nothing." Ron answered before Fred and George could open their mouths.

"Hmm, hmmm." Hermione replied, walking slowly down stairs, making Ron, Fred and George all look up and stare in awe.

"Mione, you look…..wow." Ron gaped, getting up and taking her hand.

Indeed she did; the soft blue, hugging dress matched her very well and her hair look fantastic too. No longer bushy and uncontrollable, but now it was tied to the back of her head with ringlets of English curls hanging playfully around her face.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips, "You look rather fine as well." She added to his lips.

"Oi, stop that drooling over each other, I just had breakfast and I'd like to keep it all in thank you very much." Fred said irritably.

"Sorry George," Ron mumbled as he guided Hermione over to a chair and seated her.

"Fred." Fred automatically corrected.

"What ever," Ron sighed, taking his own seat across from Hermione, watching her slightly dazzled.

"Other subject, where is Charlie, Harry, Ginny. Lupin, Tonks, Mum, Dad, Bill and Fleur?" George asked to no one in general.

"Mum and dad are changing." Ron answered.

"Ginny and Harry are snogging, same goes for Bill and Fleur…..Charlie is still up stairs and Lupin and Tonks are at the ministry decorating." Hermione finished.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione and Ginny were waiting with the other bridesmaids, most of them were French and were talking about god knows what. Well, Hermione knew what they were saying but wasn't bothered to repeat it to Ginny, the only subject that was important to these girls was make up.

"5 more minutes Mademoiselles!" a greasy ministry worker announced to them.

The French girls immediately started chattering excitedly while Hermione and Ginny hung their heads at the thought of waiting for 5 more forsaken minutes with these Barbie dolls.

Ginny looked at Hermione and then turned around to look at the rest of the room and blinked, "So much fucking baby blue in this room, I'm going mad." Ginny stated.

"I know." Hermione sighed, twirling absentmindedly with a curl.

"Oh stop fiddling with that, you look fine." Ginny spat, but friendly though.

"Sorry," Hermione said with a light blush, "Just thinking about Ron."

Ginny smiled for the first time all morning, "Aw, isn't that sweet."

"Oh fucking fantabulous."

"No need to be so moody, what's wrong?" Ginny asked slightly confused.

"Malfoy, the bloody brat said I looked like a pig with hypothermia in this dress."

"Don't believe him, he is just jealous because he is supposed to be dead and isn't allowed to go anywhere public."

"You're probably right."

"I know." Ginny replied with a grin.

"It is time. Now listen close." the same ministry worker proclaimed, "First down the isle is Bill Weasley, then his best man and brother Charlie Weasley. After that come Ron Weasley and Harry Potter bearing the rings. Now it is time for you ten. In couples you walk down the isle throwing rose petals, closely followed by Fleur Delacour and her father. Fleur's dress will be lifted by Fred and George Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour will walk with the flowers and last of all come Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with the legal contracts. Understood?" the little guy finished.

All the girls nodded in understanding and got into couples. Hermione and Ginny instantly paired and lined up last.

"I'm kind of excited." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Me too." Ginny said back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The music started and every one in the room turned excitedly towards the isle opening.

Bill Weasley paraded in looking thoroughly handsome, even with his face scratched and slightly blue, by his side stood the equally handsome Charlie. The men clapped politely while the woman ooeeeed and aaaahhhhdd. When the two men finished their walk, Ron and Harry arrived according to schedule, both balancing a small box in their right hand. As Ron and Harry reached halfway, it was time for the bridesmaids to prance their way down.

Now it was time for the men to be awe. All the girls were thin, long haired and fair. The baby blue suited them perfectly and they were walking in the exact same pace, throwing the petals at the exact same time. At last came Hermione and Ginny, the youngest of the ten, but both looked like angels, receiving dreamy smiles from Ron and Harry.

Right when Hermione and Ginny came past the third row, Fleur and her father Philippe appeared. Her father was not a very attractive man but Fleur certainly looked the part. She was in white and silver with pearls around her neck. Her hair was loose and slightly wavy, the noise died away and the air got sucked out of the room. At least according to the male population in the room. Time passed really slowly, a second seemed almost an age. They all got in a trance by her beauty until Fred and George's grinning faces appeared behind her.

The men snapped out of it and glanced apologetically at their wives or girl friends.

Fleur passed slowly down the petal scattered isle, she had a perfect smile on her face and was staring longingly at Bill. Fred and George followed her without a word, trying as hard as they could to keep straight faces.

But the highlight of isle trip was not Fleur but Gabrielle. She wasn't eight anymore, Hermione realized, but a ten year old who held incredible beauty. Her hair was longer then Fleur's because she probably had never cut it before, so it hang just above her behind. Her dress was light purple, making her look very different then anyone else. But it was her ten year-old sweetness that just made everyone go 'aaawwwwwwww', even though the girl looked extremely annoyed at that.

And finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have made it down the endless walk. People were finally allowed to sit down, and they did so gratefully.

Hermione looked around and recognized that they were in the main entrance of the ministry, the famous fountain was a few yards away from her and the reception desk was where she was standing.

"Ladies and Gentleman." A shrill voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw that the same man that was talking at Dumbledore's funeral was standing there ready to unite Bill and Fleur forever (Magical marriages are almost impossible to break, only if the couple hate each other truly are they allowed to leave the binding).

"Today we are gathered to witness the marriage of Bill Kenton Weasley and Fleur Eloise Delacour."

Bill and Fleur smiled at each other, taking each others hands and entwining them.

"Fleur, do you?" the old man beckoned to Fleur to step forward. "Take Bill Kenton Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband; through sickness and in health, through poverty and in wealth, through magic and muggle, through home and travel; till death do you part?"

Fleur looked at Bill one more time and said clearly, "I do."

"And Bill, do you take Fleur Eloise Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife; through sickness and in health, through poverty and in wealth, through magic and muggle, through home and travel; till death do you part?"

Bill smiled as wide as he could without hurting his scared face, "I certainly do."

"You may tip wands." The man finished, coughing a small cough to clear his throat.

Ron and Harry stepped forward with two wands and around each wand was a ring.

Fleur and Bill each took their wands and stepped forward, allowing the tips to touch right where the rings dangled.

A huge series of lights erupted from the wands and rings, white and red with light pink filling the hall. A thunder of "Yeahs" and "Bravos" filled the room along with the traditional clapping.

Hermione heard Ginny whistle and Ron doggy howl, she turned to her friend with a confused look on her face, "What does that mean?" she asked Ginny who was prancing up and down cheering.

"The lights that come from the rings and wands mean something. Dark red means passionate love, purple means plain passion, red means plain love, pink and white mean true love….Fleur and Bill are meant for each other!" Ginny exclaimed with a smile.

As the light began to fade, Bill and Fleur stepped closer to each other. Sealing their marriage with kiss.

Hermione looked past them and locked eyes with Ron's. "I love you." She said with silent words. Ron smiled and blowed a kiss of thousand words.

_So maybe the journey wont be so bad after all, as long as we will be together, we will be fine….right? _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, I'm sorry that this wasn't funny or anything…but that bloody journey had to start someday right? Well, you will find out what Voldemort's plans are along the way…anyways, I'm still wondering if I should let Fred and George join the journey….probably not but I'll see what you have to say about it.


	15. Lupin knows something

**Well screw you Marjorie:P, I', not going to change my plot line into something cheesy like you always do (jk, jk…oh god, I'm turning into Henry, saying horrible stuff and then saying jk…SORRY MARJORIE I SIMPLY REFUSE TO BE HENRY) I want to write about the journey so that's that. I love you though.**

**Okay, personal thanks to Leaviel, giving excellent reviews which are really helpful and show me that Leaviel actually _reads_ my chapters. Go Leaviel :)**

**IMPORTANT: People who were wondering that it was all cliché and cheesy for Ron and Hermione to say, "I love you" I HAVE A REASON. I've skipped a couple of weeks so they were dating longer then you thought okay? **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carpe diem

Seize the day

Live the life

Charise the moment

Harry stretched out onto his bed as he finished packing his clothing for the coming period of time. He had stuffed all his belongings into a duffel bag that was magically adjusted to fit about a house in it. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying these last seconds of peace.

He felt horrible about leaving every one in the dark about the journey they were going to take, but if he was going to tell any one of the order, they were going to stop him, and that's just what he feared.

He had planned everything though. They were going to leave in the middle of night, then apparate to muggle London and spending the rest of the night in a muggle hotel. In the morning they were going to make plans. It was a lousy plan, he knew, but it was the best he could think of.

Harry turned over, trying as hard as he could to get some sleep, it was impossible he discovered 15 minutes later.

He turned around irritably to face the other side of the room, where Ron lay snoring softly.

"Lucky bastard." Harry thought angrily as he watched Ron sleep. He twisted and turned around for a couple of hours and eventually gave up.

He got up and started dressing himself in some grey, muggle, baggy pants and a black turtle neck sweater. He fastened Dudley's old watch to his wrist and pulled his fingers through his hair. 'Hopeless', Aunt Petunia once said about his hair. And maybe for just once, Harry had to agree with her.

He looked at his watch and figured it was right about time to wake the others.

"Ron you smelly git, wake up we gotta go." Harry said urgently, slapping Ron lightly in the face, knowing this was the only way to get Ron awake.

Ron mumbled something under the terms of, "Fukoffffffaarry"

"Ron, its time." Harry said somewhat friendlier.

Ron blinked tiredly and sighed, "I don't want it to be time yet."

"Well it is," Harry replied, smiling lightly, "You go wake up Ginny and Hermione, I'll go to Malfoy."

Ron's eyes grew wide, "Malfoy? Why you taking him?"

"Cause Ron, he is a good guy and he knows how Voldemort works."

"Sure." Ron muttered as he started to get dressed in the muggle clothes that Harry had prepared for him.

"I'll go then, Malfoy will need more convincing then Ginny and Hermione….he doesn't know what we are doing, they do." Harry said, apparating with a crack.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Good-mid-night, Malfoy." Harry said whilst yanking the sheet away from the already annoyed Malfoy for being waked up by a loud crack.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped, grabbing the sheets back.

"We are going, and I'm taking you with me." Harry stated as if it was perfectly normal.

"What, why, where?" Malfoy asked slightly confused.

"We are going on a quest to Kill Voldemort. I'm sorry to say but I trust you Malfoy and of course, you have some extent of knowledge that we can use…..so you are coming with us on that journey….if you like it or not" Harry explained quickly, opening Malfoy's clothes cupboard and taking out the limited amount of things that the blond had managed to scrape together over the past weeks.

"Eh?" Malfoy said intelligently.

"You heard me, now get dressed." Harry snapped trusting some jeans and a blue sweater into Malfoy's arms.

Malfoy nodded, and pulled on the clothing then walked over to examine himself. "Muggle clothing aren't that bad after all." He stated with a smirk.

Harry chuckled, "They are both mine, but I thought they might suit you better, you can have them, and you need them more."

"Oh don't say that Potter, I'll use them till I get a chance to buy some _decent_ ones in a shop." Malfoy snarled.

"You need money for that, and sorry, but you have no money, in fact you don't even exist so…uhhh…no can do."

"Oh shut up." Malfoy sighed.

"Just take the bloody clothes as a gift okay?" Harry said sharply.

"I'll pay you back, when I can." Malfoy decided.

"You don't need to." Harry objected.

"But I will." Malfoy stated.

"Whatever you want."

"Good," Malfoy agreed.

"Meet us in the attic in 5 minutes." Harry said finally before apparating again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lupin listened to the hushed voices in the room besides his. Harry was explaining something, something Lupin only caught parts off. But he knew what it was what they were discussing and he wasn't sure what he should do. He listened to them talk, the subject changing to clothing. Lupin decided, he was going to interfere, Harry would be thankful later.

He got out of bed and wrapped his cloak around him. He was just about to leave the room when some one stopped him.

"Let him be."

Lupin turned around with a worried expression, "They won't be able to do it on their own."

"Yes they can, just give Harry a chance."

"I don't know if I can, at least…he needs you, you know." Lupin objected weakly.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't…..at the moment he really needs himself, his friends…and your trust Remus."

"I have trust in him but he is like my son! I can't watch him get hurt." Lupin sighed.

"This is not about that, these are Harry's choices…choices you can't make."

"And so I can't? Please go with him! He needs guidance; I can't give that to him but you can!" Lupin snapped irritably.

"No, he will depend on me, and start losing trust in himself. Let him first get to know himself and his powers before you start putting me in the game."

"This is not a game, Albus. This is Harry's life, not only Harry's life but every ones life!"

"Wring choice of words maybe……... but I will help him when he most needs it, but for now, let him discover…"

"Don't be so bloody cryptic! It's just a boy! A teenager for crying out loud!"

"There is more to Harry then what meets the eye. You know that Remus, but worry is blinding you."

"I'm not blinded; it's you who won't see the reality!" Lupin cried.

"If you do this to him, Remus……It will break him, now that finally managed to scrape his life back together. Return to bed and pretend you never heard anything. I'll watch over him when the time is right."

Remus stared at the green figure that was standing in one of the dark corners of the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He whispered.

The figure's eyes twinkled playfully, and then he vanished without further notice.


	16. Planning

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hold on, Gin." Harry whispered to Ginny as she gripped on tighter to his sleeve. "This might hurt."

Ginny closed her eyes and felt pressure swell around her. She felt like a plug that was stuffed into the neck of a bottle that was too small for her. She peered through her eyelids and saw lights and shadows flicker by, and the end of the tunnel nearing. Pressure was thrown on her, and her hair was forced back, just like with a strong wind. Ginny clanged on tighter to Harry's arm.

"We're here!" Harry managed to yell just before they were thrown out of the tunnel.

And there was the completely different sensation, now it was like she was a cork that was popped out of a neck of a champagne bottle.

Ginny gasped as her body soared through the air and collided with the grown, she never expected that apparating was like this, and she definitely did not expect that the income was so excruciating.

She was astounded by the fact that Hermione, Ron and Harry were all standing on their feet looking completely relaxed while she and Draco lay in piles on the floor, for both of them it was the first time they had properly apperated, and let me tell you, it hurts.

She got up slowly, dusting the dirt of her muggle skirt.

"Wow," she croaked, "That was quite an experience."

Draco also got up and looked slightly confused, "I think I splinched myself." he stated worriedly.

Hermione snorted very unlady like and looked at him with an as-if glare, "Malfoy, I'm an excellent apparater, the instructor said so himself. You haven't splinched yourself; probably you're a bit strained that's all."

Draco looked at her with an anxious stare, "You sure?"

Hermione nodded then she grabbed Ron's hand and started walking out of the alley, "C'mon we need to get to the hotel."

The others followed quickly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"OI! Whadda ya want?" a dirty looking muggle citizen called out as the group entered a shabby looking hotel somewhere deep in Londen.

"Uhm," Hermione started as she stepped forward from the group. "We need a room, for all of us…."

"All of you? Uhhhmmm, I have one room with two beds, but they're single…" the 'dirty' man said, scratching himself in a rather personal place.

Hermione looked around quickly, not exactly expecting approval, "That'll do."

"Wha! Noooooooo……." Ron moaned, visibly slumping in with disappointment.

"How much?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron.

"50 ponds/ Euros (what do they use in Londen?)." the man answered simply, retrieving his hand from his pants and using it to scratch his neck.

Hermione fumbled around in her coat pocket and gave the man some muggle money, then she turned to the others, "I know it's not perfect, but it'll be okay, for tonight."

Harry nodded and took the room key from the waiting man, "Thanks." He said as he passed by and into the dodgy looking elevator.

"Oooooohhh, what are those buttons for?" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she joined him.

Harry slapped his head irritated as the dude shot him a questioning look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm taking the bed!" Draco exclaimed as soon as he got into the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron growled, holding Draco back from running to the bed.

"Yeah, your right Ron, Malfoy doesn't get a bed." Hermione said approvingly.

"But…that's not fair!" Draco whined as Ron exclaimed, "Go Hermione!"

"I'm taking it." Hermione added with a smile at Ron, "And I'm taking the other bed." Ginny said quickly.

"But what about us _men_? Aren't we supposed to be superior and get all privileges?" Ron complained, forgetting to think before speaking.

Hermione sniffed angrily, "Well you superiors get the privilege to sleep on the floor!"

"_No_! I'm okay with the fact that Malfoy sleeps there but what about me and Harry! If you'd think about it we have done lots more then _you_, so we _must_ get a comfortable bed to sleep on!" Ron said defiantly.

Hermione looked at him with an unreadable expression, then she turned so suddenly and so quickly towards Harry that he was struck completely of guard, "Harry! What do you think?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"I…uhhhh…I…yeah…uhh…what you said…." Harry stuttered, not exactly sure what they were talking about.

"See Ron, Harry's fine with it, so stuff that sexist ego of yours up your ars and sleep on the floor." Ginny said loudly.

"_But…_" Ron started to protest but Hermione quickly silenced him with a kiss, "If you're a good boy you can share a bed with me," she whispered to his lips.

"I heard that! None of us are going to get some sleep with you two tossing around with each other in the night!" Draco said pointedly.

"We're _not_ going to toss around with each other, just sleep next to each other. It's not the same Malfoy, but I'm sure that you can't tell the difference, perv boy."

"Oh you little-"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Heellllooooooo." Ginny yawned as she walked out of the bathroom wearing grey baggy pants with a black, slightly stomach revealing top and a white towel wrapped around her head.

"Gin you look like a hooker." Ron commented lazily from his bed, having wrapped the sheet tightly around himself and his bare arm draping ever so slightly around Hermione's waist.

"And you look like a cheap fling," Ginny snapped back, then she turned towards Harry who was currently sitting on a moldy couch scratching his hair, "Harry, its your turn to shower." She added sweetly.

"Doesn't cheap fling and hooker come down to the same thing?" Draco asked interestedly, "If so, lovely family you have there."

"Oh shut up Malfoy, who gives a damn? Siblings have the right to call each other names so let them be, and Harry, hurry up will ya? I wanta shower too." Hermione moaned from under her pillow.

Harry got up and dragged himself into the bathroom, leaving the room once again silent.

Ginny glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were snuggled up against each other, then she glanced at Malfoy, who was sitting alone staring enviously at the couple.

"Malfoy, cough, Draco…..do you have a girlfriend?" she asked politely, not to hurt his feelings or anything, just because she was curious.

Draco looked up and smirked, "You're not interested in me all of a sudden, are you?"

"Good god no! I was just wandering…if there is someone special, to keep you going…" Ginny said in her defense, a weak smiled spreading over her face.

"Well no, I don't." he answered simply.

"Ah…okay…sorry for asking." Ginny said awkwardly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, here we are…..far away from home, no where to go…except home, but we wont do that….on the quest to find the Horcruxes and to Kill Voldemort." Harry said conversationally once they were outside and settled with two park benches across from each other to discuss their plans.

The others nodded and waited for some speech silently.

"And….we need a plan…or something." Harry said, scratching his neck nervously.

"Okay, Harry, I'll talk now." Hermione said, getting up and offering Harry her seat.

Harry took it and joined the others in the game: staring expectantly at Hermione.

"I have an idea….that cave, Harry, that cave where you and Dumbledore went to destroy that Horcrux?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked.

"The cave is important to Voldemort and his followers….and I believe that they'll come there…sooner or later. Not a lot of them no, but two or three…death eaters I mean." Hermione said hesitantly, "And what if we wait there….for some to come, and attack them, keep them prisoners and force them to tell us about the horcruxes…because the ones that come there, must know about the one that is supposed to be there, and so they must know about the rest….."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "And I suspect that Voldemort doesn't tell many or hardly any of his death eaters that his soul is split up. So of course there won't be many that'll come there." Harry added to the point.

"Yeah, that's excellent and all, perfect plan, I mean, we can handle a death eater or two if we work together…..but who says they'll come there, anytime soon?" Ron interjected.

"They wont, not normally." Ginny said, "But they will if they have a reason."

"And that reason is?" Draco asked, taking his hand delicately through his hair which was not slicked back for once but hanging loosely and playfully around his icy eyes.

"A rumor, that Harry has taken the horcrux." Hermione answered.

"But he has, hasn't he?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"No, I got a fake one. Somebody else had gotten there before me, but he says he has destroyed the real one already….at least I think so." Harry said doubtfully.

"But it could be a trap." Draco alleged.

"No it wasn't. I read the note, Harry showed me…only a defender of the normal and peaceful wizarding world could have written that." Hermione announced.

"So, we tell them, in some way unknown, that Harry has the horcux….so they automatically will come there to check if he has? And so we catch the death eater or eaters that were sent…..right?" Ginny asked, fidgeting with her rings.

"Yes." Harry decided.

"And how do we do that?" Draco asked.

"I think I know how." Hermione said slyly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Riddle, you fucking cunting cockhead.**_

**_How dare you take her! She was all that was important! You knew didn't you? You knew how much she means to me! You knew how much I love her! And now, you take her, possibly rape her? To hurt me? To lure me to rescue her? Why? WHY! Well, what ever reason. I'm getting her back. I have something you want that means just as much to you as she means to me. Figure it out. When you have, inform me and we'll trade._**

_**Harry Potter, your worst enemy**_

"Ah, c'mon, that's a faggy letter." Ron scowled as he read through it, earning a scandalized glare from Hermione. "Its not." she said angrily.

"No, no, no. Its lame, You-know-who wont buy it. He is smarter then that." Ron said angrily.

"Well, how _then_? Do _you_ have any ideas?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Yeah, sure I do!" Ron said defiantly.

_**I know you have her. But I have something too. Let's trade when you've figured it out.**_

_**Potter**_

"I'm sorry Hermione, but his _is_ better….its more convincing, and more how I would write. No details, just what's needed." Harry said apologetically to his friend.

Hermione's eyes shifted angrily from one to one, but then she sighed, "Suppose your right. Well done, Ron."


	17. Draco's torn heart

**To the people who were wondering what the last part of my last chapter meant, here is an explanation: **

**Voldemort does not know that the fake horcruxe has been taken, Harry suspects that he doesn't even know that the real one was taken either because the fake locket was still there and untouched. **

**Harry tries to lure one or two of Voldemort's most trusted followers into the cave to check that the locket is there by telling Voldemort in a secret letter that he has taken it. **

**When the follower comes, Harry and the rest will take the follower(s) as prisoner(s) and force them to tell where the other horcruxes are. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carpe diem

Seize the day

Live the life

Charise the moment

But moments turn to memories

And memories fade

Till they are only

A day dream

That passes

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh my….." Ginny gasped when they apperated by the same rocky sea cliff that Harry and Dumbledore had apperated on a few months ago.

Harry dropped the heavy bag he was holding and turned to Ron and Hermione. Both of them had equally large bags with them, and Ron was gripping tightly onto Harry's firebolt.

"You guys go ahead, I'm taking our luggage and….camping equipment. Hermione? Can you take the food with you? I mean, you must know a water proof charm or something to cast on those plastic bags." Harry announced.

Hermione nodded and gathered the three bags filled with food. She quickly casted a charm on them, but only to hand one to Draco and another to Ron. "I'll take this one, you two take those, and Ginny can go with Harry."

Draco and Ron followed obediently and took the bags, "What now?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded towards the end of the cliff. "Jump into the water and swim to the left along side of the rocks. Eventually you'll come by the cave."

Hermione gazed down the cliff and gasped, "Ginny?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Yeah, alright, I'll go with them and you stay with Harry." Ginny quickly said, dragging Hermione away from the edge.

"Thank you," Hermione mouthed.

Ginny smiled and grabbed a bag, and then she took a run and dived off the cliff. Harry and Ron twitched and tensed, but when they heard Ginny's faint voice yelling that she was alright and that the others should come they visibly relaxed.

Ron quickly kissed Hermione's cheek and then flung himself down, followed by a small distant splash. "He's alright." Ginny voice yelled. Hermione let out a relived sigh.

Draco took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the edge, then he turned around and allowed himself to drop down backwards.

Hermione heard a splash and an "Alright." signaling that they were going to the cave.

Hermione looked at Harry who was connecting the bags and the camping equipment into the harness that he had gotten for his birthday. "Okay, we're ready to go." he said as the clicked the harness to his broom.

Hermione looked at him, and then at the cliff, "Is there no other way?" she squeaked.

Harry sighed, "Don't be afraid Mione, it isn't that high, and when you're with me your safe. You won't even get wet, I promise……….and as long as you hold on tighyl and keep your eyes shut you wont even know we were flying." Harry said, putting on of his hands comfortingly on her shoulder.

"But-" Hermione started to say but Harry stopped her, "We'll be fine,"

Hermione nodded and hoped on to the broom, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist, clenching her fingers around his muggle sweater.

Harry kicked off and soared into the air, hovering a bit over the edge then taking a dangerous plunge down to the sea, but pulling up just before they reached the water. He skimmed the soft waves and dodged the mist. It was lucky that he knew where the cave was, other wise he would have been lost. He could hardly see through the fog and the darkening sky wasn't helping much. Hermione whimpered slightly, and Harry seemed to have forgotten she was there. The broom, the air, and the sea seemed to giving him a sense of freedom. He was free to do now what ever he liked, well, almost. But he had made a choice of saving the wizarding world, and now he enjoyed and took in every second of this experience. He adored the way the wind soothed his face and toyed his hair. He adored the way the waves would lush out to wet their shoes and make Hermione shriek as the wetness reached their socks.

Harry felt almost depressed when they reached the cave to find the others waiting.

Hermione literally rolled of the broom and into the mud, but onto the land and rock where she felt save. Ron grinned and pulled her up for a kiss, and as their lips parted he whispered, "You were brave." Hermione smiled weakly and circled her arms around him, "I really hate heights." She laughed, causing the others to smile.

Harry waited until the others were done to walk over to the spot that he remembered as the spot he had to sacrifice blood for. He took a small dagger from his sweater pocket and slip the tip of his index finger and pressed it to the wall.

The others turned around and watched him as the wall faded away into the light.

"Welcome to the cave, don't go into the water and actually stay as far away from it as you can. We'll sleep over there, the shore is quite wide and long, we can set up camp there without having problems with the water." Harry said, pointing over to the stretch of sand and gravel about 300 hundred meters away from them, it was surrounded by rocks completely making it hard to enter and leave.

Draco stepped through the gap in the rock first and glanced around the cave, "I've been here before."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Smart Granger. Very smart." Severus Snape drawled into the room, making Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange look up curiously.

"You've been checking on Draco then, have you?" Bellatrix asked, getting up from her chair and walking over to her secret lover.

"Yes dear Bella." Severus answered with a curl of his lips.

"And?" Peter asked curiously.

"They'll be in the cave." Severus answered, "Waiting for some of us to come, to capture some of us, and hold some of us prisoner, and make some of us tell where the other horcruxes are."

Bellatrix smiled, "We can take them on easily, and we know their plans. What do you say Severus."

Severus cocked back his head and stared at his cracked ceiling, he thought for a while, the consequences, the problems…..but then the image of Harry Potter at his feat begging for mercy, Ginny Weasley to his bed, Hermione Granger with a broken neck and that Ronald Weasley under the crucio for hours at a time. He laughed, pushing his head back even more, and laughing even louder.

"Not we, are the prisoners of their war, but the pretenders of good are to be chained in my basement." He stated a glint of evil pleasure in his eye.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco stepped through the gap in the rock first and glanced around the cave, "I've been here before."

"You what?" Harry asked shocked.

Draco nodded remorsefully, "Here I was made a death eater. And here I killed my first muggle." He said so softly, but the stone walls carried his voice around the cave, creating a dramatic effect.

Hermione gasped and the others stared at him intently.

"It was a little girl. If I didn't kill her, Lestrange and Snape would have. With the crucio. Both at the same time. For a very long time. They made me feel guilty. I was either to kill her, quickly and hopefully without pain. Or let her die at the hands of traitors, slowly, and in pain." Draco said, not ashamed to permit a small tear to run down his cheek.

"And before I did it, I said sorry, and all the girl could do was gaze at me with pleading eyes. Begging me to save her."

Hermione's heart clenched, but she did what she felt was right, and rested warm hand comfortingly in the middle of his chest.

"It's in the past. Don't rip yourself apart about it. You've changed." She said in a voice that only Ron had the privilege to hear. It was a voice that said exactly the right things at the right time, a voice that seemed to comfort and sooth even the most raged and sadden souls.

Draco looked into Hermione's warm eyes, with his pale blue, majestic cold ones, "I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to her, or what I have done to Dumbledore."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
